PJ Masks: The Mahkra Chronicles
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: Romeo, Night Ninja and Luna Girl were just the beginning. Follow the PJ Masks as they take on an ever growing rogues gallery of clever, strong and diabolical foes. PJ Masks, we're on our way! INTO THE NIGHT TO SAVE THE DAY!
1. The Musician

**Hey, guys! I'm about to publish my second PJ Masks story and this time, we are doing something completely different! This gonna be a series of oneshots about the PJ Masks taking on my OC villains and I will try to write them as actual episodes of the show, but with a few tweaks. You'll see soon enough.**

**I already have a few other chapters in development and I will be writing this alongside "Mad Cat". Well, that was pretty much everything. Hope you guys enjoy this. Let's jump right into it with:**

**Chapter 1: Owlette and the Jealousy Musical (The Musician)**

Connor, Amaya and Greg were on their way home from school after a rather fun day. They had a music class today and all three of them performed very well. Although, it could have gone better.

"Today's music class was pretty cool, right, Greg?" Connor asked.

"I loved it!" Greg exclaimed cheerfully. "I had no idea I could play the guitar as good as you drum." Amaya sighed in annoyance as she walked past the two.

"I don't know why you guys are so over the moon, it wasn't that good." she groaned. Amaya was playing the flute in the music class and she was considered the best in the class by their teacher. But today, she didn't do so well as usual.

"Well, maybe if you would have focused on your performance instead of trying to outplay Penny out of jealousy that she'll take your spot as "the class' number one musician", you would have done better." Connor retorted. Penny, Cameron's sister also played the flute today and she was also very good at it.

"I wasn't jealous!" Amaya said firmly. "I just wanted to do extra well today." Connor was about to respond, but he was interrupted by Greg.

"Hey, guys! What's going on over there?" he asked as he pointed at on old building. As they were walking home, they passed the old Tarabiscoville Music Theater which was set to be demolished in the near future. It already had several construction vehicles around it, but strangely enough, there was no one to operate them.

"I'm not seeing anything." Connor said, casually.

"Exactly. They were supposed to start demolishing the Music Theater by now. But where are the workers?" Greg pointed out. Curious, the three kids walked over to the machines and started looking around, but they still didn't find anyone.

"Maybe they are taking a break." Connor suggested.

"All of them together?" Amaya asked doubtfully. "Even if that was the case, there already would be damage on the building. Or an adult surely would have come to send us away. I agree with Greg. There's something not right here."

"Maybe we should check back tonight. Just to be certain." Greg suggested. "Who knows, maybe they'll let Amaya perform before they'll tear down the place since she did "extra well today". He teased, earning himself a smack on the back of his head from the girl.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Connor exclaimed, raising a fist.

"Into the night to save the day!"

**(PJ Masks transformation sequence)**

_Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish for villains to stop them from messing with your day!_

Connor, Amaya and Greg looked out their windows and saw the moon was up. They got out of their beds and got ready.

_Amaya becomes..._

Amaya pressed her bracelet and the red energy engulfed her, transforming her into her superhero alter ego.

..."Owlette!"

_Greg becomes..._

Greg pressed his bracelet and the green energy transformed him into his superhero self.

"Gekko!"

_Connor becomes..._

Lastly, Connor's bracelet unleashed blue energy, which transformed him into his superhero persona.

"Catboy!"

The three young heroes were then transported to their HQ in the park in three colorful beams of light and landed in their central room.

"THE PJ MASKS!" they cheerfully announced, ready for the night's mission.

"Okay. Let's get to the theater and see if there's anything unusual." Catboy instructed, selecting the icon of his vehicle on the PJ Picture Player. "To the Cat Car!"

The Cat Car lit up with blue lights and the three heroes ran to it, jumped in the seats and buckled themselves up. The blue cat head door of the middle level of HQ opened and they launched themselves into the night.

It didn't take them long until they arrived to the theater and they saw the construction machines in the exact same position as they were in the afternoon.

"No one touched them since we last saw them?" Gekko wondered out loud. "Now I'm not a construction worker, but that's not normal. Something is definitely off here." the others agreed. They opened their car and got out to investigate.

"Where could everyone go?" Catboy wondered.

"Maybe we could find some clues with your Cat Ears and my Owl Eyes." Owlette suggested.

"Good thinking." Catboy praised as he activated his super sense. Immediately, something hit his ear.

"What is it?" Gekko asked when he noticed Catboy's expression turning alarmed. Catboy listened to it a bit more to be certain, but after a few minutes, it became pretty obvious.

"I hear... Music coming out of the theater." he told them, confused. They all turned towards the building. The doors and the windows were shut down and had planks nailed on them. There was no way someone could just walk in there, let alone perform.

"But... how?" Owlette asked.

"Beats me, but if it's coming from inside, we have to get in there to investigate." Catboy stated. "Owlette, fly up and see if there's an opening we can use." the bird themed heroine proceeded to carry out the order. Using her Owl Eyes, she quickly spotted a break in one of the rooftop windows which was just large enough for them to fit through. She signaled to her teammates from the air and Catboy and Gekko jumped and crawled respectively up to the spot she was pointing at.

The two boys went in first and Owlette followed them by slowly floating through the break. She landed next to the boys and saw that they were in the theater's main hall. It was in a rather derelict state with large cracks in the floor and walls, dust everywhere, rotting wood and neglected furniture falling apart.

"So Catboy, where is the music coming from?" Gekko asked. Catboy reactivated his super hearing, but when he heard the music again, it was so loud and strong that he immediately had to tune out and cover his ears.

"Are you okay?" Owlette asked in concern as she put a hand on his shoulder. Catboy's hearing slowly recovered.

"Yeah. But It's much stronger in here. It's almost like an entire orchestra playing rather than just one instrument. I can't track it to the source." he said regretfully. "I'm afraid we'll have to search through this place in the conventional manner. Let's split up. We can cover thrice the ground in the same amount of time. Gekko, you've got the basement. Owlette, top floor. I'll start on this level. If any of us finds anything, use the communicator to let the others know and we'll regroup there." Owlette and Gekko saluted and took off, while Catboy headed to the main auditorium to begin his search.

As he got closer and closer and to the room however, he began hearing music again. But this time it was much softer and calmer than before. He didn't need to to use Cat Ears to tell that it was definitely one person playing right now. He sneaked up next to the door and put one of his ears on it. The instrument playing was unmistakably a violin and as he listened to it, he caught himself finding it very pleasant and he sheepishly realized that he had allowed himself to be distracted, listening to this beautiful solo instead of carrying on with the mission.

He shook his head to snap out of it and slowly opened the door to peek inside. His eyes scanned the room to find the source of the music and it didn't take long until he spotted a little girl sitting on the edge of the stage, her hands playing the instrument untiringly. When Catboy saw her and heard her play, it was like he fell into a trans and he found himself losing all of his self control and started walking towards her. As he got closer, he was able to make out her appearance. She had long black hair flowing down her back and stunning porcelain white skin. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress which reached down all the way to her legs, but since she was sitting and her legs were hanging off the edge of the stage, Catboy saw her wearing black flat heel shoes. He was not able to see her eyes as she held them shut while she was playing. Catboy walked up to her stunned and speechless as he continued to watch and listen to her playing the last notes of her song and when she was done, she opened her eyes to look at him. That was the point where the spell was cast completely. When those flawless emerald eyes made contact with his and she flashed him a warm, perfect smile, he felt the entire world disappear around him.

"Hi." she spoke in a sweet and friendly voice.

**(Catboy icon scene transition)**

Gekko was just finished digging through the basement without finding the source of the music or anything out of the ordinary in the first place. Even if some of the left behind stage props he came across were a little creepy. So creepy in fact that he decided to smash them just in case they were a nighttime villain's toys. They weren't, but better safe than sorry.

"Well, the basement is clear. Probably should let the others know." he reached for his communicator, but before he could activate it, he heard a crunch from behind himself. He turned around in alarm with narrowed eyes.

"Super Gekko Camouflage." he whispered, then proceeded to climb up on the wall and wait for something to happen in safety. A few seconds later, he saw the doorknob of the door leading to the stairway up to the the ground floor starting to twitch. Someone was about to enter, but they would be in for a surprise. The door slowly opened and Gekko prepared to strike, but in the end, he was the one to be surprised when he saw five adults enter the basement and judging from their clothes, they were the construction workers who were supposed to be working on the demolition of the building. Gekko raised an eyebrow in confusion. What were these guys doing in here? They were probably looking for a way out. And as a superhero, he was obligated to help them. He crawled down from the wall and rematerialized in front of them.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Do you need any help?" The workers all turned their heads towards Gekko at the same time and he noticed something unsettling. All of them had the exact same empty, lifeless look in their eyes. And if that wasn't enough, as soon as they saw him, all of them began advancing on him. Gekko nervously backed away.

"Uh... I feel obligated to tell you that I have super strength." he said in fear. The workers didn't seem to hear him as they simply continued to advance on him. Gekko gulped. He started looking around for something he could use to subdue them and soon enough, he noticed a large canvas and ran to grab it. Fortunately, they were moving very slowly, so he had time to execute his plan. He threw the canvas on the workers, which didn't stop them from going forward, so Gekko had to knock them over with his super strength. He then grabbed some ropes lying nearby, grabbed the four corners of the canvas, pulled them down and tied them together at their feet, incapacitating them.

Gekko sighed in relief. He then reached up to his communicator. "Owlette! You'll never guess what I just bumped into down here!"

"I THINK I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA!"

On the other end of the line, Amaya was having the exact same problem. 6 workers, 3 from each side managed to trap her in a narrow corridor and she had no idea what to do.

"Think, Owlette, think!" she backed away against the wall, but nearly fell over when she felt the floor break under her feet. Her eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind. She flew up into the air and got into position. "Let's hope this works as well as it did for Catboy." she muttered. "OWL WING WIND!" she yelled as she gave herself a push and used the Spinning Tornado move in the hopes that she will be able to break through the floor. While she succeeded, she overdid it a little and instead of just breaking through the second story floor, she ended up going all the way to the basement. Gekko was quite surprised when a spinning Owlette burst through the ceiling above him and landed on her butt next to him. He stared in surprise until he finally understood the situation.

"Thanks for dropping in." he told her with a small smile. Owlette would have shot him a glare, if her head wasn't still spinning. Gekko offered her a hand and helped her on her feet, but they jumped in surprise when something fell between them through the hole Owlette made in the ceiling. It was one of the zombified workers who were chasing Owelette. Whatever made them act like that and chase the heroes was persistent

"What's going on?" Owlette asked in panic.

"i don't know! This whole place has gone insane!" Gekko answered as another worker fell down the hole.

"What are we gonna do?" Gekko thought for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling that was still intact and came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea! Distract them!" he told her as he turned invisible.

"Where are you going?" Owlette screamed. She turned back to the advancing figures and started backing away, before turning around and running away. But she didn't get too far before running into the bunch that Gekko tied down earlier. She ran so fast that she almost fell over when she came across it. They were struggling to free themselves, but Gekko was thorough with the rope. Still, she didn't dare to approach them. She backed away, but she backed into her pursuers and screamed. Just before they reached her, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, creepers!" they turned around to see Gekko hanging from the ceiling. "I've got something for you! SUPER GEKKO MUSCLES!" he raised his fists and brought them down on the ceiling, causing large cracks appearing in it, which continued to spread over the workers. "Owlette, Spinning Tornado!" he yelled. Taking the hint, Owlette gave herself a wind push and breached the ceiling spinning like she did earlier, just when the cracks reached that part. The result was immediate. The rotten wooden boards fell down on the workers, burying them under themselves. Owlette reached the ground floor and landed at the edge of the whole in the floor, looking down on the workers. They trying to get out from under the rubble, but it was to heavy.

"That'll hold them for a while." Gekko stated. "Call Catboy, he could be in trouble too." Owlette reached up for her communicator, but she didn't get an answer.

"He's not responding." she told him. Gekko frowned in concern.

"That can't be good. We should go and help him. Where could he be?"

"He went to investigate the main auditorium first. That would be a good start." Owlette suggested after a moment of thinking.

"Good. Let's go." Gekko was about to head towards the auditorium, but Owlette stopped him.

"Gekko, wait!"

"What?" he asked, turning back to her. Owlette slowly walked up to him and before he knew it, delivered a hard punch right into his gut. Gekko doubled over in pain.

"That's for tossing me to them as bait!" she growled.

"Fair enough." Gekko said once he recovered. "Can we go now?" Owlette nodded and they ran off.

**(Gekko symbol scene transition)**

Gekko and Owlette slowly approached the dual door that lead into the main auditorium. When they rached it, they each put a hand on a doorknob, before giving each other an affirmative nod and bursting into the room. However, what they found in there was not what they expected. Caatboy was standing on the stage with reflectors illuminating him and he was playing the drums seemingly completely unaware of himself or his surroundings. His teammates approached him carefully. They climbed up on the stage and took a closer look at Catboy.

"Uh... Catboy, are you okay?" Owlette asked. Catboy didn't even flinc. He just kept playing, staring into the distance. It was pretty creepy. Especially, when Gekko realized the same look in Catboy's eyes that he saw in the workers' who attacked them.

"Owlette... I don't think he can hear you." he said, walking up to Catboy and waving his hand in front of his face. He didn't react, just kept on playing.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious that there is a nighttime villain on the loose around here, this all but confirms it." Owlette said.

"You know, I'm actually relieved." Gekko replied with a sigh. "To be honest, that's better than actual zombies. So what should we do with Catboy?"

"You could stop interrupting his performance for starters." they heard someone say from behind them. They turned around to see the same girl Connor met earlier sitting in one of the front row seats with her violin in the seat next to her. "He is giving me a whole new appreciation towards drums. They are such rough instruments with all that beating, but there is just something about how he plays it." Owlette and Gekko looked at each other in confusion, then back at the girl.

"Who are you?" Owlette asked. The girl put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Haven't really thought about that so far. You can call me 'The Musician'. It's short, simple and straight to the point." Owlette narrowed her eyes.

"So you're responsible for this mess. What have you done with Caboy and those workers?"

"I would say, I showed them the wonders of music." the girl explained proudly. "You see, music affects people's minds in funny ways and i tool it to a whole new level. They are now members of my orchestra. Just like him. And he is quite a terrific musician I must say." Gekko raised his eyebrow.

"Orchestra? So it was you Catboy was hearing when we first arrived?"

"Well, as talented as I am, the credit isn't only mine. I taught those those workers how to handle some instruments and I'm quite proud of the results. There is still much to work on of course, but we'll get there." Owlette glared down at her.

"Sugarcoat it however you want, you took away the free will of those people, you made them attack us and now you did the same with our friend! You have much to answer for!" Musician glared right back at her.

"I don't think so." she grabbed her violin and fiddlestick and stood up. "This music theatre is the most important place to me in the entire world. I watched more shows here than all the superhero missions you were on combined. I will not let it be destroyed just like that."

"Well, too bad!" Owlette yelled. "Because we are taking you in!" Musician smirked in response.

"And just how do you plan to do that when you will be busy fighting off your precious leader?" before the heroes had the time to react, she played a few notes on her violin and the next thing they felt a huge wave of wind hitting them as Catboy sped past them and started circling around them. Owlette quickly regained her senses and used Owl Wing Wind to send Catboy to the ground. He quickly got back up and stood protectively between the heroes and Musician.

"Catboy, what are you doing?" Owlette asked in despair. "It's us! It's me!"

"He can't her you! He's under her control!" Gekko told her. "But not for long. Keep him busy, I'll get that violin! Super Gekko Camouflage" with that, he disappeared and Owlette turned back to Catboy.

'This isn't right.' Owlette thought. 'This witch has taken Catboy away from us. From me. I should be the one to get that violin.' these thoughts kept swimming through her head as she dodged Catboy's attacks. Musician however apparently noticed her annoyance and decided to take advantage of it.

"What's wrong, birdie? Is it hurting you that much that your friend is playing with me instead of you?" she teased.

"Because you corrupted him with your evil music!" she retorted, breaking her focus for a moment, which she immediately regretted when Catboy went offensive again. Musician just smirked.

"Just between the two of us, I think he suits me more than you. I always liked cats. Probably because of the musical. i'm very happy with him being with me and i think he would be too." That did it! Blinded by anger from an unknown source, Owlette abandoned the plan and flew right at the villainess, intent on getting her instrument. She was just inches away from her when...

"OW!" Gekko cried out as Owlette flew into her at full speed. The two heroes ended up falling onto the floor between the the front row and the stage as Musician laughed evilly.

"Well, that was fun, but now I have to go. My lovely violin can only get so much hypnotic magic done, but after I get my band back together, I can turn this entire city into my own music theater! See you later, PJ Pests!" Owlette couldn't help but groan in annoyance. 'Great, she's also started using it.' "Kitty, be a darling and keep entertaining our VIP guests, will you?" she said, blowing him a kiss. This gesture made Owlette's blood boil. Gekko noticed her growling and knew he had to get her head straight if they wanted this mission to succeed.

"Owlette! Get a hold of yourself! I almost got the violin and if you don't let your jealousy get the better of you, we would be in bed at home by now!" he scolded.

"I'm not jealous!" Owlette snapped. Gekko was about to say something, but he decided there was no way he was going get through Owlette's thick head right now, so he decided to just move on.

"Never mind, new plan: You'll catch the musical maniac, I'll distract the musical minion. Now go! Before Musician reaches the brainwashed workers!" Not wanting a second encounter with those guys, so she just nodded and took off. Catboy noticed this and was about to go after her, but Gekko blocked his way and used his super strength to throw him back on the stage.

"I know you can't hear me, Catboy, but try fighting it! I don't want to hurt you!" Catboy ignored him and simply looked down when he saw that he was standing on a loose board. He used his Super Cat Jump and launched himself into the air, landing hard on the board, making it's other end launch up into the air. And unfortunately for Gekko, the other end was under him. He yelped in pain as the board connected with his most sensitive parts and collapsed on the floor. The pain slowly subsided and he got back up. "Alright, now I'm gonna hurt you!"

Catboy just activated his super speed and started running circles around Gekko, almost as if challenging him to follow up on his threat. The green costumed hero didn't feel like playing this game however. He simply knelt down to pick up the same board he was hit with earlier and waited for the right time. When he Catboy pass him again, he held up the board in his path and he ran into it face first, falling to the floor.

"That should do it." Gekko smiled proudly in victory. "Let's hope that knocked Musician's tune out of your head." Catboy didn't hear him however. The only thing he was sensing were miniature Owlettes circling above his head.

Meanwhile, Owlette was trying to catch up with Musician. Since she said she was going to get his brainwashed minions who were trapped in the basement, she also headed there and sure enough, when she got there, she saw the other girl trying to untie the workers from the canvas Gekko trapped them in.

"Stop right there!" she yelled at her. Musician looked up at her and just stared in thought before finally speaking.

"Oh, you followed me. I thought for sure you would stay behind to help the cat recover." Owlette looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, haven't you figured it out yet? The farther I'm away from the person, the lesser the music's influence gets. I wouldn't be surprised if it's effect has completely faded by now." Owlette's eyes widened when she heard that. She completely forgot about everything and flew back to the auditorium as fast as her wings could carry her. Musician smiled and chuckled evilly as she went back to untying her minions.

Back in the auditorium, Gekko was sitting next to the unconscious Catboy, looking for any sign he might come to and if he was still under Musician's influence, but so far, he saw nothing. He knocked him out cold. Suddenly, Owlette burst back into the room and landed in front of the two.

"Catboy, are you ok?" she asked in hopeful concern. She was pretty surprised when all she saw was Catboy lying on the stage, out like a light.

"What happened?" she asked Gekko.

"Let's just say he won't be of any help for Musician for a while." Gekko answered. "Did you get the violin?"

"No. Musician said that with her leaving the room, the effects of her music should fade away." she answered. Gekko's mouth fell open.

"You... you actually believed a nighttime villain when she suggested a way of stopping her instead of going through with a full proof plan?!" he yelled in disbelief. Owlette was so stunned that she couldn't even respond. Was she really played for a fool so easily? Suddenly, the intercom in the theater was turned on and the heroes turned to listen to it.

"Hello, PJ Masks!" Musician's voice screeched through the device. "I just wanted to thank you for your help in my plan to preserve this wonderful pace with the cat's readiness to dance to my music and the bird for being so gullible that she fell for my little white lie to throw her off my back until I reassembled my orchestra." Owlette looked up at the intercom in horror, which quickly turned to embarrassment as she realized how easily she's been played. "And don't bother coming to look for me again, because you won't find me before the big concert tonight. In a few minutes, this whole city will get to experience a performance of a lifetime. Including you. So long!" and with that the intercom went off.

"She's right." Owlette looked down in shame. "You were both right, Gekko. I was jealous of her that she will take Catboy away from us, from me and I couldn't think straight. And I let Musician toy with me and lead me to ruin the mission. I'm sorry." Gekko walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll make this right." he said reassuringly.

"But how?" Owlette asked in despair. Before Gekko could say something, they heard a groan coming from Catboy. They instantly turned to him and saw him getting up and rubbing his head in pain.

"Ugh... Finally, I can hear my thoughts again."

"CATBOY!" Owlette screamed in joy as she flew over to him to pull him into a hug. Catboy didn't know what was happening, but he knew he would always happily take a hug from the red costumed girl. Gekko chuckled.

"Looks like that board did the trick." but his smile was soon replaced with a frown. "Unless... Owlette wait!" he ran up to his partners and pulled the girl off of Catboy. "What if it's just a trick? For all we know, he could still be under Musician's control and just wants to catch us off guard!" he warned. Catboy looked at him with utter bewilderment.

"Are you for real..." but Owlette interrupted him.

"You have a point, Gekko. But how could we know for sure?"

"I have an idea!" Gekko announced as he went to grab the drum Catboy was playing on and handed it to him. "Break this drum. If you were under that girl's control, you would never do that." Catboy took the drum and stared at Gekko in annoyance for a few seconds before raising the drum into the air and smashing it on Gekko's head, pulling the instrument down on his body.

"Convinced?" Catboy asked with his arms crossed. Gekko stared back at him blanky for a while before turning to Owlette.

"He's fine." he deadpanned before freeing himself from the instrument around his chest. Owlette giggled at the scene before turning back to Catboy.

"What do you remember?" she asked. Catboy looked down in guilt.

"Everything. Everything she made me do. I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't myself. It was her music." he apologized. Owlette took a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him warmly.

"It's okay, we know. And now that you're back, I have a plan to catch Musician before she can hypnotize the whole city with her music."

"But how are we going to find her before she starts?" Gekko asked. Owlette just smiled.

"We won't have to. We are going to lure her out. All I need is a flute."

"Be right back." Catboy winked before speeding off to search the place for the instrument Amaya requested. Fortunately they were in a music theater, so it wasn't hard to find one. He got back after two seconds.

"Here you go." he handed it to her.

"Thank you, Catboy." Owlette said as she took it. Gekko still looked confused.

"I still don't get it. How are you planning to lure her out with this?"

"Musician spent the whole night taking advantage of my jealousy to throw me off balance. Now let's see how does she like it when someone does the same to her." she explained. Gekko finally got it.

"I like this plan." he said. Owlette flew to the center of the stage and raised her flute.

"It's time to be a hero!"

**(Owlette symbol scene transition)**

At an unknown location, Musician had her orchestra assembled after she freed all the workers from the basement and was about to start her concert. She had amplifiers raised around the building that will make sure it will reach everyone in the city. She was standing in front of them, holding a baton in her hand.

"Alright. It's time. And one, and two, and one, two..." but before she could finish, she was interrupted by a beautiful flute solo echoing through the building. "What? Who dares to interrupt my performance with theirs?"

Wasting no time, she marched into the auditorium and dropped her jaw in surprise when she saw Owlette standing on the stage and playing the flute without a care in the world. Fuming with anger, she ran up to the stage.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Excuse me!" Gekko called out to her from one of the front row seats. "It's very rude to interrupt the performers! Especially when they are so good. She might just be the best musician I've heard performing here."

"What?!" Musician yelled with glare. "I'm the best musician who ever performed here! And now that the theater is closed, I'm the only one who can!" she turned back to Owlette. "Now get off my stage!"

"Hmm, nope." Gekko said. "She is definitely better. I Can't see you topping this performance." he told her with a smile, knowing exactly what was about to happen. As expected, Musician glared down at him and pulled out her violin.

"I'll show you!" she announced, but before she could play it, she got cut off by an unexpected source she completely forgot about.

"I don't think so! SUPER CAT STRIPES!" out of nowhere, Catboy ran around the girl and wrapped her up with the blue stripes, making her drop the instrument. Gekko got out of the seat and went to pick it up.

"The show is over, Musician. And no encore for you!" he said, raising the violin over his head and breaking it over his knee

"NOOOO!" the villainess yelled in horror, before turning back to the heroes. "Oh, you'll pay for this! Just wait until I get out of these..." she tried to wiggle her way out of the stripes, but to no avail. "You'll be sorry! I can subjugate people with singing too!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Catboy said, before wrapping some of the stripes around her head and her mouth. If one of Musicians hands were free, she would have probably slapped her forehead for what she just said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I had enough musical experience for tonight." Gekko said, making the others chuckle.

"Alright." Catboy called, making them stop. "We still have work to do. Gekko, call an ambulance for the workers had taken. Owlette, get out to the Cat Car, call Mahkra and tell them to send a prisoner transport down here." Musician's eyes widened when she heard this. Mahkra Correctional Facility for Underage Supervillains was not a pleasant place. "The next orchestra you'll organize will be from your fellow inmates." Catboy told the girl.

"But first..." Owlette said, before extending a fist. "...PJ Masks all shout hooray!" the boys joined in. "CAUSE IN THE NIGHT WE SAVED THE DAY!"

**(Scene transition to daytime)**

The three friends were at school, getting ready for another music class, but this time, Amaya was preparing a little surprise for someone she owed an apology.

"Hi, Penny." she said as she walked up to the brown haired girl. "Listen, I just want to say sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was just jealous because you were doing very good and that wasn't nice of me." she said.

"Jealous of me?" Penny asked in surprise. "Amaya, what are you talking about? If I practiced for a thousand years, I would never reach your league!" she praised. Amaya smiled.

"Thank you. But still, it was wrong of me and to make up for it, I brought you something." she then revealed to the girl, the same flute she used last night to lure Musician into a trap. Of course, she cleaned and polished it a little, so now it was working much better. Penny gasped.

"A new flute! Thank you!" she squealed in joy as she took it.

"You're welcome." Amaya replied. "I would be very happy to play with you together this time."

"That would be amazing! I'll go and ask the teacher if it's ok." and with that she ran off. Connor and Greg who were watching the events unfold walked up to her.

"That was very nice of you, Amaya." Connor said.

"And she was right too. You don't have to worry about your place as the number one flutist in the class will be questioned." Greg confirmed reassuringly.

"Thanks, guys. But I'll be happy if I don't just accidentally find a tone that will turn my audience into zombies."

They all laughed at that. That was something none of them could argue with.

**THE END**

**Well, tell me if you liked it and I will be more than happy to do more. I have plenty of ideas for this series and I already started writing some of them. I'll try to update Mad Cat soon too, I just wanted to finally kick this project off.**

**Anyway, if you liked it make sure to leave a review. Thank you and have an awesome day! :)**


	2. The Copy-Masks

**AN: This was the last time I used my computer to edit a document on this site! Once again, I lost progress and I had to start a whole section all over! Take my warning, guys! Use the application to edit documents. It saves automatically when you ****quit.**

**I stayed up until almost ****midnight to finally finish this, so please forgive me, but I won't bother with a long Author's Note and just get straight down to business.**

**Chapter 2: Humble Catboy (The Copy-Masks)**

It was a busy week in the class of Connor, Amaya and Greg. They will be getting three new students today and also had a very big test coming up. They were excited about the former and nervous about the latter.

"Are you excited to meet the new kids, Amaya?" Connor asked as he sat down next to her.

"You bet I am. This is the first time new students came to our class since we first enrolled. I mean don't get me wrong, our class is great, but you know what they say, the more the merrier." she cheered. "Have you been studying for the big test this week?" Connor just waved her off.

"I already know everything I need. Every test I took this year turned out great!" he said casually. Greg overhead the conversation from behind them.

"I don't think you should be taking this so lightly, Connor. Who knows, there might be something you forgot, or some extra stuff you missed the first time. It's not good to be so overconfident." he warned, but Connor paid it no mind.

Their teacher entered the room and he had a rather gloom look on his face, one that the heroes figured out meant something was wrong by now.

"Good morning, kids." he began on a tone that matched his expression. When he spoke, all of the kids saw that there was something very wrong, but before any of them could ask, he continued. "I'm sure you're all wondering why your new classmates haven't shown up yet." None of the kids actually did, but now that he pointed it, they got curious. "Well, their parents phoned it this morning and they seem to have... disappeared." all the kids in the room gasped, but there was little they could do about it.

After class, the three friends discussed the news their teacher shared with them.

"That's horrible!" Amaya lamented. "How do three kids go missing during one night?"

"It is strange." Connor agreed. "Looks like we have work to do tonight. PJ Masks, we're on our way..." he yelled, extending his fist. The others joined in.

"INTO THE NIGHT TO SAVE THE DAY!"

**(PJ Masks transformation sequence)**

_Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish for villains to stop them from messing with your day!_

Connor, Amaya and Greg looked out their windows and saw the moon was up. They got out of their beds and got ready.

_Amaya becomes..._

Amaya pressed her bracelet and the red energy engulfed her, transforming her into her superhero alter ego.

..."Owlette!"

_Greg becomes..._

Greg pressed his bracelet and the green energy transformed him into his superhero self.

"Gekko!"

_Connor becomes..._

Lastly, Connor's bracelet unleashed blue energy, which transformed him into his superhero persona.

"Catboy!"

The three young heroes were then transported to their HQ in the park in three colorful beams of light and landed in their central room.

"THE PJ MASKS!" they cheerfully announced, ready for the night's mission.

The PJ Picture Player came up, displaying a map of the city.

"So how do we begin?" Gekko asked. "After all, we have no leads."

"No, we don't." Catboy said. "But there are three missing children out there who need our help and we have no time to waste. We have to get out there and start searching! To the Cat Car!" he touched the icon of his vehicle and the blue car in the back of the room has come alive with blue lights. The trio ran to it, jumped into their seats, buckled themselves up and launched themselves into the night.

"Cat Ears!" Catboy called when they were far enough into the city. He listened for anything that might be useful, but for a while, he only heard the humming of his car's engine. But suddenly, something else hit his ears. It was laughter! A strangely familiar laughter which caused him to narrow his eyes.

"I think I'm hearing something. It sounds like Romeo!" he told the other two heroes.

"Do you think he's responsible for the new kids' disappearance?" Owlette asked.

"We're about to find out!" Catboy replied, heading towards the source of the voice. Within a minute, they arrived to a deadend and saw something that made them gasp collectively. Similarly to how Romeo once kidnapped Greg and Amaya and kept them in hanged cages, was now one cage hanging there with Romeo's robot standing guard in front of it while the young scientist villain was a few steps away from it, fiddling with some machine in his hand.

"Yup, that's Romeo alright." Gekko said bluntly. "Did he capture those missing kids?"

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette yelled, activating her super sight. She saw three small silhouettes in the cage which obviously belonged to children. "There are definitely kids inside that cage and three of them!" Catboy scowled.

"Kidnapping innocent kids! Romeo's crossed a line this time." he growled as he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened up his vehicle and jumped out, followed swiftly by his colleagues.

"Romeo!" Catboy yelled, causing the villain to look up from his machine and look at the trio. He broke into an evil smile when he spotted them.

"Ah, the PJ Masks! Once again you have come to foil my evil plans!" he said.

"We're here to save those kids you've kidnapped!" Owlette yelled back at him. Romeo glared at her.

"Don't you interrupt me, feather brain!" he yelled. "Now, where was I? Oh, I forgot it!" he fumed.

"Why did you take these kids, Romeo?" Gekko asked. Romeo just smirked in response.

"That's not really any of your business, lizard boy. And don't think you will stop me this time. Robot, get them!" he howled at his large robotic henchman. "I want them to hang in a cage right next to their precious daytime friends by morning."

Robot instantly leaped into action, but the heroes weren't having any of it. They came to rescue these children and that's what they were going to do. Owlette flew up and Catboy used his Super Cat Jump to get Robot's arms to chase them. Robot took the bait and the two heroes started circling around Robot's legs. As it reached after them, it's long arms were wrapped around it's legs, which lead to the giant machine falling over.

Catboy and Owlette stopped in front of each other and shared a high-five.

"Nice work, Owlette." Catboy praised, smiling brightly. Owlette looked down at her feet and rubbed the back of her head with a slight blush."

"Thanks. Romeo is a pretty slow learner for a genius if he still hasn't figured it out that his tin can is no match for us." Speaking of which, the young mad scientist was watching from the sidelines and yelled in frustration about his partner in crime's humiliating defeat.

"Argh! You pesky PJ Pests always ruin my plans!" he screamed, while having a jumping up and down tantrum.

"Can't they come up with something new?" Owlette teased as she smirked at Catboy. "This "PJ Pests" is getting old." Catboy chuckled in response.

"Why you little..." he never got to finish whatever insult he had in mind as he noticed the key to the cage which was in his pocket floating away. "What the..." he asked in surprise before Gekko materialized before him, holding the key with a smug smile on his face. "Hey, give that back!" Romeo yelled, reaching for the key, but Gekko reached up and grabbed his goggles, then pulled on them before letting go of them and they flew back into Romeo's face, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Run along and play with your chemistry set, Romeo." Gekko taunted as he turned around to go and open the cage.

"He'll have plenty of time for that in Mahkra." Catboy quipped before wrapping Romeo up with his Super Cat Stripes and pulling him to his feet to take him to the Cat Car.

Gekko handed the key to Owlette who flew up and opened the cage. "It's okay. You can come out now." she told reassuringly to the kids inside. She flew down next to the boys and the three captives jumped out and landed in front of the heroes, but as they saw them for the first time, they were left rather dumbfounded by their appearance. In front of Catboy was a light brown skinned girl with blue eyes and curly brown hair, wearing a navy blue jacket and brown trousers. Owlette was facing a boy with glasses, short brown hair and matching brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and red shorts. Gekko was looking at a blonde girl in a hoodie with the hood up and a bang covering her right eye.

After a few seconds of silent staring, Catboy finally broke the silence.

"Are you guys seeing anything strange here?" The other two heroes shot another glance at the three kids, then turned back to Catboy.

"Nope." Owlette replied.

"Not a thing." added Gekko.

"Who are you guys?" asked the blonde girl. The heroes responded by proudly straightening themselves out and getting into heroic poses before announcing "THE PJ MASKS!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" the girl replied cheerfully. "I'm Gwen, by the way. These are Connie and Amado." she introduced her cohorts.

"Nice to meet you." Owlette said. "What did Romeo want from you?"

"That creep in the labcoat?" Amado said. "We have no idea. We were just on on our way to our new school when he ambushed us with his robot and put us in that cage." he explained.

"Now that I think of it, he kept blabbering about some grand scheme that will finally help him defeat his arch enemies and take over the world." Gwen told them with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, that sounds like Romeo." Gekko said with a sigh. "He tends to do things like that. Sorry you guys got caught up in the middle of it." Gwen just waved it off.

"Don't sweat it. Thanks for saving our skins." she said as she offered Gekko her hand. The lizard themed hero raised his to shake it, but the moment their hands touched, there was a green flash and green energy was seen leaving Gekko's body and flowing into Gwen.

"Gekko!" Catboy and Owlette exclaimed in shock, but before they could do something, they were approached by Connie and Amado, who put their hands on their shoulders which resulted in the same process.

It only lasted a few seconds. The heroes collapsed on the ground and looked up at the three kids standing in front of them engulfed in blue, red and green light respectively. When the lights faded, the kids reappeared, but instead of their clothes, they were wearing similar costumes to theirs, but with a few slight changes.

Connie's cat costume was completely dark purple and the symbol on her chest resembled a black panther. Amado's bird suit was dark brown and the mask covering his face resembled a hawk rather than an owl, just like the symbol on his chest. The most noticeable difference was with Gwen. Her suit was dark green rather than light like Gekko's and on her head, she was wearing an alligator helmet. The PJ Masks watched in horror before their shock was broken by Romeo's signature laugh. The scientist villain was watching the events unfold while still being restrained in the Cat Car and was highly pleased with the end result.

"Did you really think I would be defeated so easily if it wasn't part of my master plan?" he gloated. "A little modification of my power copier machine and the willing participation of our three friends over there were all I needed to create the perfect foil to your insufferable trio! Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, meet..."

"...Panther!" Connie announced with her hands on her hips, grinning evilly.

"Nighthawk!" Amado shouted, spreading the wings of his costume.

"And Gator!" Gwen finished walking up to the others from behind. Catboy was the first one to get over his surprise.

"Cheap copies of our superhero personas, Romeo? You're running out of ideas." he mocked. Romeo glared at him.

"Let's see if you will say the same after this. Copy-Masks, attack!"

"Don't call us that." Catboy jumped in surprise when he heard Panther's voice coming from right behind him. The girl grabbed him by the shoulders and used the copied super speed ability to twirl him around a bit. Before Owlette and Gekko could intervene, Nighthawk used his wing wind ability to blow Owlette away towards Gekko, while Gator casually walked up to him and flicked him on the forehead and he flew towards the ggirl and the two crashed into each other in the air. Panther then threw Catboy at his friends and he landed on top of them with his eyes still spinning.

"Okay, maybe they're not so cheap after all." Catboy groaned. Romeo laughed evilly at the trio's quick defeat. Or, as evilly as he usually could make it sound.

"Nice work, my new villainous minions." he praised. "Now get me out of here, so I can finally take over the world without those PJ Monkeys getting in my way." The three new villains however were not so eager to obey.

"Not so fast." Panther said with narrowed eyes. "Didn't you say that your device would steal their powers for good instead of just copying them?" Romeo chuckled nervously.

"Uh... I may have exaggerated a few details, but only because I didn't want to put weight on your shoulders. I thought the idea of facing superheroes right on your first night as nighttime villains might be stressful." he tired to save face, but apparently unsuccessfully as the trio only shot him unamused looks.

"Right. And now that we know we have to face them, how do you think we feel?" Gator asked. Romeo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please! As if they would concern themselves with worthless underlings like you. I'm the mastermind behind this entire operation! I'm the only thing they need to worry about!" The Copy-Masks looked at each other than back at Romeo.

"Well, if you feel that way, you obviously do not need our help." Gator said with her arms crossed. "Come on, guys! Let's leave the mastermind to plot his brilliant escape on his own." And with that, they left without even casting a second look at Romeo.

"What?" he yelled in surprise. He started to struggle in panic to escape his restraints, but it was to no avail. "Oh, you ungrateful traitors! I'll get you for this! Robot, get them!" But the large machine was still tangled up in it's own limps.

"I have been incapacitated, sir." Romeo yelled in frustration.

"Oh, you useless tin ball, why do I even put up with you!" He turned away from Robot to look for a way to escape, but what he saw instead was the PJ Masks standing in front of the vehicle and looking down at him with very pissed off looks on their faces. Romeo gulped. "Uh... I suppose it wouldn't be the right time to suggest a truce?" he tried. In response, Catboy undid his restraints, grabbed him by the labcoat and pulled him out of the car.

The next thing Romeo knew, he was being pushed against the side of the Cat Car with Owlette and Gekko each holding one of his shoulders.

"I guess not."

Catboy walked up to him and raised his finger at his chest. "Listen, Romeo! Tell us everything you know about your new friends!" Romeo was usually defiant, but even he knew when to fold them.

"They just moved to town. I made a deal with them. If they helped me taking you guys down, I would give them your superpowers. They said they were always teased and made fun of where they lived so they quickly agreed."

"Where did you meet them?" Gekko asked, giving his left shoulder a tight squeeze. Romeo winced.

"I was trailing them all day. They were mostly hanging out around the lake. That's all I know." he confessed. Catboy stared at him for a moment before realizing he was telling the truth. He then looked at his friends and motioned towards the incapacitated Robot. Getting the message, they carried Romeo there and wrapped him up with Robot's tangled limbs.

"Call Mahkra." Catboy told Owlette. "Give them the address where they can pick Romeo up and tell them to wait for three more prisoners." Owlette nodded and the three heroes headed back to their vehicle.

"Oh, just you wait you insufferable, goody-two-shoes dimwits! I will get you next time. And I will rule the world. You'll see!" Catboy sat down in the driver seat and pressed the furball launcher which sent a projectile right into Romeo's mouth, shutting him up. Without saying anything, the heroes drove off.

"Let's go bag these 'Copy-Masks'." Catboy said bluntly.

"Wait, just like that." Owlette asked. "Don't you think we should make a plan?"

"I have a plan. We find them and capture them." Catboy replied, full of confidence.

"I think Owlette has a point." Gekko said. "You probably shouldn't take this so lightly."

"Guys, do you remember, how much trouble we had getting used to our powers? Imagine how poorly these three impostors will do during their first night? There'll be no problem." Owlette and Gekko looked at each other. He did have a point, but they still had a bad feeling about the rest of this mission.

**(Catboy Symbol scene transition) **

The heroes arrived at the lake and got out of the car. Catboy and Owlette activated their super senses and started looking around. Little did they know, the villains they were looking have been following them since they abandoned Romeo in the dead-end. Gator and Panther have been watching them from the top of a tree and were only waiting for Nighthawk's sign.

"This is almost two good to be true." Panther mused. She used her own super hearing to overhear them in the car and was perfectly aware of how in over his head Catboy was. "He will lead them right into our trap."

"Shh." Gator hushed. "He's got super hearing too."

"We're about to blow our cover anyway. As soon as Nighthawk gives the sign." she waved her off. " Who named you our leader anyway? You're the youngest."

"I may be the youngest, but I'm clearly the brians in the team." Gator replied casually. Panther was clearly offended and was about to say somethimg, but Gator beat her to it. "That's the truth, just accept it!"

Meanwhile in the distance, Nighthawk flew up to the top of another tree and used his own Owl Eyes to monitor the Masks' movement from afar. The traps were already set, they just needed to shut the trapdoor. Seeing that the heroes were in the perfect position, he silently flew back to his cohorts and gave them a double thumbs up. Gator smirked. "It's time."

Back on the ground, the heroes were still looking for their new enemies.

"Do you think they'll try to hit HQ?" Gekko wondered back on the ground.

"No way." Catboy answered. "PJ Robot is on the lookout. They won't get past him."

Suddenly, the villains they were looking for jumped off from the tree and landed right in front of them.

"Looking for us?" Gator asked with an evil grin. The heroes jumped in surprise, but Catboy quickly recovered.

"There they are! Get them!" he yelled. Counting on this move, the Copy-Masks split up and ran off. Catboy smirked cockily upon seeing this.

"They're splitting up! They're even more arrogant than I thought if they think they can handle us individually. Let's go after them!" Owlette and Gekko looked at each other.

" I don't know, Catboy. Don't you think they might be up to something?" Owlette suggested.

"I agree with her." said Gekko. "I don't think they'd just jump at us without a plan. They definitely have something up their sleeve. If anything, you seem to be the one who's in over your head," Catboy just waved him off.

"I think it's just you who needs to have more confidence in yourself. Did that ever occur to you?" he countered. "For real, guys! We have the advantage of experience. let's make it count!" he cheered boastfully, before speeding off after Panther. The other two just sighed before proceeding to head after their counterparts.

Ahead of them, each of the Copy-Masks stopped to make sure if they have gained a significant advantage over the pursuing hero and once they were sure they did, they changed direction towards a crossroad where they met up with each other again. Gator switched path with Nighthawk, Nighthawk switched with Panther and Panther switched path with Gator. The villains kept running towards the spots where they set up traps for the pursuers.

Gekko was the first one to arrive at the place where the trap was set. He already had his Super Gekko Muscles activated, expecting a clash of muscles with Gator. So he was in for a surprise when Panther ran up to him, jumped on his chest and used her Super Cat Jump - or in her case, Super Panther Jump - and with the force in her legs, she kicked Gekko against a tree. She then ran around the tree several times and tied Gekko to it with her Super Stripes before he even knew what happened.

"Gasping geckos!" he yelled in surprise. "Where's Gator?" Panther stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she chuckled. "As soon as she's dealt with your friends, we will take your place as the heroes of this city and you can go to Mahkra in _our_ place." Gekko gasped in shock, before shooting her an angry look.

"That's not going to happen!" he yelled, trying to get out of the stripes, but they were too strong. Realizing that it was futile, he came up with a new idea. He turned his head to the left which earned a curios look from Panther.

"What are you doing?" Gekko slightly banged his head against the tree and spoke.

"Gekko to Owlette, do you copy?" Panther realized that he was using his communicator to warn the others. She quickly reached to take the device, but she just gave Gekko the perfect opportunity to escape. He lifted his legs and kicked Panther away from him. With his Gekko Muscles, it was far from difficult. This loosened the hold of the stripes on him and he was soon free. "I've got to warn the others!" he said before running off.

"Oh no, you won't!" Panther yelled when she recovered. She tried to run after him, but Gekko activated his Camouflage and turned invisible, preventing her from seeing and stopping him. Growling to herself, Panther sped off to inform her cohorts of this unfortunate turn of events. _'Gator's gonna eat me alive for this.' _she thought.

Meanwhile, Owlette stopped to look around with her Owl Eyes and spot Nighthawk. Little did she know, that Gator was creeping between the branches of the tree beneath her, carrying a rope. When she was sure Owlette wasn't looking, she jumped and grabbed onto her ankles, pulling the surprised heroine down to the ground with her. When she reached the ground, she used her super strength to hold her down and tie her up with the rope before she had any time to react. She even tied in her mouth to make sure she won't speak.

"Done." Gator said, dusting off her hands. "Now let's hope I made things easy enough for those two pinbrains not to mess up." As if on cue, Panther appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of her, panting. Gator immediately knew what this meant. "Looks like I spoke too soon. Where's Gekko?" she asked in irritation. After catching her breath, Panther replied.

"He... He went to warn the others about our plan." she replied nervously, already afraid of the girl's reaction. Gator blankly stared in front of her in disbelief, before exploding.

"YOU TOLD HIM MY PLAN?" she grasped her head in frustration. "I always knew you two were not the brightest bulbs on the christmas tree, but I didn't expect even you to be this stupid!" she screamed. After a few moments, she managed to calm enough to come up with something new.

"Go find Nighthawk and tell him to rendezvous back at the lake. One PJ Mask is more than nothing." she muttered, taking a glance back at the bound Owlette on the ground.

"And then what?" Panther asked. The other girl glared back at her.

"You already botched up one of my plans by revealing it to the enemy. I'm not making that mistake again. Go!" Panther rolled her eyes, obviously not liking how she talked to her, but deciding there was little she could do about it, she did as she was told. Gator picked up the tied Owlette, threw her on her shoulder and headed back towards the lake.

**(Gekko symbol scene transition)**

Catboy ran at full speed to catch Panther, but he was surprised to find that no matter how fast he ran, not only could he not catch up with her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Like she was so fast that she already outran him by a mile. This raised his suspicions. There was no way this was possible. And for the first time that night, his underestimation of the enemy actually paid off.

He stopped just before arriving at the spot where Nighthawk was planning the ambush. The bird themed villain was about to fly out from his hiding spot and tie him up with a rope. But when Catboy didn't show up, he became confused. He flew up to take a look with his Hawk Eyes and saw him standing between the trees just at the edge of the clearing. That was not the ideal place for capturing him. As he was thinking about how should he proceed, Panther jumped up to the branch he was sitting on.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Change of plans. We have the owl, but the lizard got away. Gator wants us to regroup at the lake. We're setting another trap there." Nighthawk was obviously displeased at this turn of events, but didn't object. He was much more obedient than the feline themed girl. He looked back at Catboy who was approached by Gekko in the meantime and they were talking about something, no doubt the green one was already warning him about their plan.

"Fine, follow me." they flew and jumped off the branch and landed in front of the heroes. Catboy and Gekko looked up at them and glared.

"You!" Catboy growled. "Don't bother trying anything. Gekko already warned me about your plan. There was no way it's going to work anyway, but now that you told us about it, you might as well just give up." he boasted, making Gekko groan in exasperation. The two villains narrowed their eyes at them.

"I don't think so." Nighthawk replied. Panther decided to let him do the talking. She was much more impulsive and might have said something she shouldn't have or jumped into action when she shouldn't have, messing up the plan again. "We already have the bird and if you want to see her again, you're going to come back to the lake before the sunrise." Catboy and Gekko gasped in shock, though Catboy's shock soon turned to anger and Gekko actually had to restrain him from attacking. Nighthawk grinned when he saw his anger. They touched a nerve.

"We'll be waiting." they then sped/flew off into the direction of the lake. Catboy was practically shaking with anger.

"Gekko, does Mahkra have a hospital wing?" Gekko was surprised by the question.

"I think so..." he answered uncertainly.

"Good. Because they will be needing it when I'm done with them." he was about to run after them, but Gekko pulled him back.

"Wait! You're getting in over your head! We can't just run in there without getting prepared! You have already underestimated them once tonight and it lead to Owlette getting captured. Don't make the same mistake twice." he warned. Catboy managed to calm down and pulled his tail out of his grasp.

"Okay. They adapted to their powers faster than I thought. But there is now way their teamwork is as good as ours just yet. If we two work together, I'm sure we can take the three of them, no problem." he said, quickly dismissing Gekko's warning, making him sigh. He already had a bad feeling about Catboy's next plan.

Meanwhile, Owlette was currently hanging from a tree, completely tied with the rope Gator captured her with. She was hanged above the lake, upside down and the end of the rope was tied to a tree nearby. She was visibly squirming under the ropes, trying to get loose, but Gator who has been watching her was starting to get annoyed by this.

"There's no use in trying to get out of those." she told her. "I tied them with my Super Muscles." Owlette merely rolled her eyes and continued to move around under the ropes. Gator just sighed and decided to let her be. Just then, Nighthawk and Panther arrived on the scene. They took a glance at the heroine hanging from the tree then turned to their leader.

"What's this supposed to be?" Panther asked.

"Leverage." Gator answered. "When the other two arrive, they will surrender their powers and willingly go to Mahkra in our place or birdy goes swimming." she explained. Nighthawk just nodded in understanding, but Panther had a much less approving reaction. Her eyes widened in shock and she walked up to confront the younger girl.

"Hold on! That wasn't part of the plan!" she yelled at her, holding up her finger against her chest. Gator just shrugged.

"Well, it is now. And do I need to remind you that we needed a change of plan because _you_ messed up." she narrowed her eyes at her accusingly, causing Panther to immediately back down. Before she could reply Nighthawk interrupted them.

"Sort this out later, here they come." he pointed between the trees where Catboy and Gekko just emerged from. The two boys gasped in horror when they saw what the three villains did to Owlette. Catboy growled and was seeing so much red that it was like Owlette's suit was everywhere. He pulled Gekko closer to him.

"Listen, Gekko, keep the crocodile off of me, I can handle the other two." Before Gekko even had a chance to reply, Catboy already ran off into the middle of the fray. Shaking his head, Gekko activated his Super Gekko Muscles and walked up to the leader of the opposing trio.

"He seems pretty confident, doesn't he?" Gator asked teasingly. Gekko just glared at her.

"None of your business." he replied, attempting to catch her, but she used her own camouflage, quickly got behind him, grabbed his tail and lifted him into the air.

"Well, maybe not but this is your business. Stand down or we'll send your little birdy friend on a journey to the deep." Gekko just glared up at her before turning back to look at Catboy. Silently hoping that he will fare better.

Catboy approached Nighthawk and Panther who were standing at the edge of the lake just under the spot where Owlette was hanging from.

"I'm giving you one last chance." he growled. "Let go of Owlette and give up!" The two villains laughed.

"You still think you have the upper hand here, Catface?" Panther mocked. "That's cute." Catboy smirked cockily.

"With Gekko keeping your leader busy, I can handle you two easily, you greenhorn impostors." he declared proudly. Nighthawk just raised his hand and made a beckoning motion with it.

"Come on, then." he challenged. Catboy growled.

"SUPER CAT SPEED!" he yelled as he charged at them. Just before he reached them however, they split up and Catboy almost fell heads first into the lake. He barely managed to stop himself in time. Nighthawk used his Hawk Wing Wind to push him towards the water, but he managed to catch himself in time and reactivated his Super Speed in time to manage to run across the surface and back to solid ground.

Annoyed by this, Panther rushed at him with her own super speed, but Catboy managed dodge, causing the villain to almost fall into the water herself. As she tried to balance herself at the edge of the lake, Catboy softly bumped his hip into hers and pushed her in.

"Oops. My bad." he apologized mockingly before turning to Nighthawk. He rushed at him, but he flew up before he could reach him. Annoyed, Catboy summoned his Super Cat Stripes and lassoed the villain, catching his legs. But Nighthawk just smirked and kept flyingflying upwards. Catboy tried to pull him down, but in the end he proved stronger.

"Oh...I did not think this through." Catboy gulped, before he was carried off into the air. After a few seconds of dragging the screaming Catboy around in the air with him, Nighthawk noticed Panther getting out of the lake and shaking herself dry.

"Hey, Panther, coming your way!" He yelled, using his Hawk Wing Wind to send Catboy flying towards her. She noticed and jumped up, grabbing both of Catboy's shoulders and throwing him down on the ground. She then landed on him and grabbed his arms holding him down. Catboy struggled to get loose, but realized it was hopeless when Nighthawk landed next to them and joined in.

"Gekko, help!" he called out, but the response he got was not what he expected. Instead of Gekko, Gator walked up to him, still holding the green costumed hero upside down by his tail.

"How unfortunate." Gator mocked. "Looks like your plan didn't turn out like you wanted it to, kitty." Catboy cast his eyes down in shame, finally realizing just how careless he was with his overconfidence. Gekko was trying to break out of Gator's grasp, which annoyed the villain greatly. "Now, I wanted to be nice and give you a chance to give up, but looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." she said, walking up to the rope that held Owlette above the lake. "Tell me, can your friend swim as well as she can fly?" Catboy's and Gekko's eyes went wide, but more surprisingly, so did Panther's.

"Wait. You're actually going to go along with that?!" she asked incredulously. "I thought you were just bluffing!" Gator narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know me as a bluffer?" she rebutted.

"You can't be serious?" Panther yelled. "You can't do this!"

Well just watch me! "Gator was about to sever the rope but before she could, she heard a loud snapping noise from Owlette's direction.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yelled up at her. "Didn't I tell you it's useless to struggle?" but then, she heard another snap. And another. And another. And suddenly, the ropes around Owlette came loose and she flew out of their hold. Gator's eyes widened.

"But... but how?" Owlette proudly held up a feather about the size of a dagger.

"A new trick I learned a few nights ago. I can remove feathers from my cape and use them for several purposes. They can cut ropes or... they can do this!" she then threw the solid feather at Gator and it hit her in the head with enough force to knock her to the ground, making her release Gekko. She then flew up to the other two and blew them off of Catboy with her Wind. She then quickly gathered the two boys by their necks and flew off with them. Gator managed to recover and quickly turned to her cohorts.

"What are you waiting for you dummies? After them!" she ordered. They didn't need to be told twice.

**(Owlette symbol scene transition)**

Owlette landed the boys in the middle of the forest when she was sure they were out of the sight Copy-Masks.

"That was awesome, Owlette!" Gekko cheered.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could do that!" added Catboy.

"Neither did I until a few weeks ago." she confessed, before turning back to Catboy angrily. "But let's not digress. Did you see what happened because you got in over your head?" Catboy hanged his head down.

"Yeah. I know I messed up. I'm sorry. But I know how to make it right. Now I really have a plan." he declared. But before he could explain, they've heard a noise in the distance.

"I suggest you explain it quickly." Owlette said, scanning the ground with her Owl Eyes. "I see Panther coming this way." Surprisingly, Catboy smirked.

"Perfect!" his colleagues looked questioningly at him, wondering what he had in mind.

"It's time to be a hero!"

Back at the lake, Gator was pacing back and forth in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going her way tonight. But apparently, that was about to change.

"Hey, Gator!" she Panther call from the distance. She turned to her to see her to see a very pleasant surprise. Panther was holding all three PJ Masks tied up with her Super Stripes. Her mood immediately took a 180 degree turn.

"You caught them all by yourself?" she wondered. Panther smiled proudly.

"Yup. Wasn't that hard. The cat still thought he can take me easily and messed up their while plan." she explained to her and Nighthawk who just arrived back. Gator smiled.

"Great! Well then, all that's left to do is to remove their costumes and hand them over to Mahkra in our place!" she stepped over to Catboy to deactivate his powers and remove his wristband, but when she stepped closer to him, she noticed that oddly enough, he was smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so amusing? You were just defeated."

"You're right about one thing, Gator. It's time to remove the costumes. Panther..." Gator turned back to Panther and to her utter bewilderment, she reached up to her her wrist and switched off her costume herself, freeing the PJ Masks.

"What are you doing?!" Gator yelled in panic.

"Stopping you before you go too far." Connie replied as she handed her wristband to Catboy. Gator gulped and was about to retreat with Nighthawk, but they were stopped by Gekko who managed to sneak up behind them while they were busy getting over their shock.

"Going somewhere?" he asked before he banged their heads together, knocking them out. He and Owlette then removed their wristbands as well and Catboy tied them up with his Super Cat Stripes. Owlette's communicator then beeped and after answering the call, turned to her teammates.

"Just got a call from Mahkra. They've collected Romeo and waiting for the three other prisoners."

"Tell them they are on their way." he replied, before turning to Connie. "Sorry, Connie. I know you helped us and I'm grateful, but you still have to take your part of the punishment." Connie looked down and nodded.

"I understand." she said.

"Traitor." they've heard the voice of Amado, who in the meantime has recovered from Gekko's knockout along with Gwen and the two were now angrily glaring at Connie.

"I thought you were out friend." Gwen spat at her. Connie however didn't flinch.

"I am your friend. That's exactly why I stopped you from making a huge mistake. This was going too far and you know it. You're just too mad to admit it to yourself right now." she replied. Catboy smiled at Gwen.

"Looks you got a little too in over your head about your leadership." he mocked, earning a glare from the girl.

"Don't worry, guys." Connie said as she walked past Owlette and Gekko and stood between the heroes and her friends. "I'll keep my eyes on them from now on and make sure we won't get into anymore trouble." she promised, smiling sweetly. Gwen and Amado would have rolled their eyes at this, if they didn't notice something very interesting. Not only did Connie have her fingers crossed behind her back, but between her fingers, they could clearly see the wristbands the heroes just took from them. They looked at each other and smirked. Looks like they weren't out of the game just yet. The oblivious heroes just smiled at Connie.

"Good. Then follow us to the prisoner transport." Connie nodded before turning to her friends and winking at them with an evil smile. She may have been softer than them, but hey, still a villain.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Catboy started.

"CAUSE IN THE NIGHT WE SAVED THE DAY!" the other two joined.

**(Scene transition to daytime)**

The news about the new students spread like wildfire throughout the school, but to Connor, Amaya and Greg, that was not the most pressing issue. Instead, it was the result of the test they took earlier that week as they would get them today.

"Oh, boy." Connor moaned in worry. "I hope I did good." Amaya smiled at him teasingly.

"What's wrong, Connor? I thought you were confident in your ability to take the test."

"That was before the Copy-Masks incident. The next day, I started actually studying and I realized just how much was there I didn't learn yet. I tried to catch up, but I'm not sure how much I could." he told her.

The teacher entered the room, carrying the test papers and started handing them out. By the time he got to Greg, Connor was already a nervous wreck.

"Hey! 82%! That's not too bad!" he cheered.

"Good job, Greg!" Amaya cheered. "I got 88!" she announced, sharing a high five with him. "What about you, Connor?" Connor quickly ran through his paper before answering.

"91! Wow! I can't believe it! I guess it really works when you don't let your successes get to your head and actually work harder everytime!" he said.

"And all it took was a fight with our evil counterparts for you to realize that." Greg joked, causing all three of them to break out laughing.

**(end of chapter) **

**AN: Hope you like it! :) Please share your thoughts!**

**FUN FACT: The Copy-Masks were originally going to be the villains of a multi-chapter PJ Masks story of mine that would have been inspired by the video game "LEGO DC Supervillains". The PJ Masks would have disappeared and replaced by the Copy-Masks, causing the nighttime villains to come together to take them down.**

**Next time on "Bad to the Bone":**

**Catboy's Lucky Night**

**_A villain stole the lucky trinkets of every daytime kid who had one, including Amaya and Greg and wants to use their fortune for himself. Connor doesn't believe in luck, until he has to face it heads on._**

**See ya!**


	3. 13

**AN: Hello there! Welcome back to another chapter of Bad to the Bone. This time the PJ Masks will face a villain who feeds on luck and turns it into bad luck for others. Please forgive the name. I actually came up with his idea for a villain years ago when I was... much younger. I came up several actually and that's how this story was basically born. I decided to finally use this ideas for something. **

**Before I begin, however I want to address a guest reviewer, Darth Nominatis, as I can't PM them since they don't have an account: "I'm sorry, but I don't take requests. Your first review was deleted and your last one will be too because it's not about the contents of the chapter. Thank you for your understanding."**

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the newest chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Catboy's Lucky Night (13)**

It was a pleasant early autumn day in Tarabiscoville. Connor, Amaya and Greg were playing frisbee in the park in front of their HQ.

"Headed your way, Greg!" Amaya shouted, throwing her red frisbee towards her friend. Greg caught it with a small jump and wasted no time in sending it further in Connor's direction.

"Catch it, Connor! If you can!" he yelled at the boy cheekily. Connor was too focused on the incoming toy to notice. He's been practicing and there was no way he'll ever miss again. Sure enough, Amaya and Greg were a little surprised to see him catching it with relative ease.

"Ha!" Connor yelled in triumph, as he held up the blue frisbee in triumph. "You didn't see that coming, did you?" he laughed at them. Amaya and Greg shared a glance and smiled mischievously.

"Alright then." Greg said teasingly slowly. "Let's see how you handle this!" he pulled out his green frisbee, Amaya did the same with her red one and both threw them at Connor at the same time. Connor gasped in shock. Not knowing what to do, he just acted out the first idea that came into his head. He threw his blue frisbee up in the air and jumped up to catch the two others. He noticed with a pleasantly surprised expression that he succeeded. But then he remembered the third one. He looked up and saw it falling back towards the ground. Instinctively, he raised his left leg and the blue toy disk landed on it and stopped in place.

Needless to say, Amaya and Greg were shocked, but nevertheless impressed by the sight. "Good catch, Connor!" Amaya said in admiration.

"Yeah, you were really lucky." Greg added. His comment made Connor chuckle.

"Please! This had nothing to do with luck!" he said as he kicked his frisbee back into the air and threw his friends' theirs back to them. "It's all about talent!" he grinned, catching his own as it fell back from the air.

Amaya caught her frisbee and shook her head at Connor's antics before she noticed something.

"Is that Cameron?" The two boys turned towards where she was looking at and sure enough, they saw Cameron walking towards them. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Hey, Cameron!" Connor greeted as they walked up him. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, hey guys!" he greeted them back when he noticed them. "Just looking for my lucky ring."

"Your lucky ring?" Connor asked as he shared a confused look with his friend friends. "You have a lucky ring?" Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. I won it at the carnival a few months ago and I never took it off ever since. I can't lose it. It helped me out a bunch of times recently." when Connor heard this, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"A ring helped you out? Are you for real?"

"Connor!" Amaya scolded. "Can't you see Cameron's upset?" he then turned to the other boy gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll help you look for it. When was the last time you saw it?" Cameron put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, today, my mom gave me and my sister money to buy ice cream and we came to the park to get some. I'm sure I had it when we arrived. I noticed that it was gone when we got home, so I thought maybe I probably lost it somewhere in the here." he explained. Connor rolled his eyes at the concept of someone so dependant on luck and noticed something strange on Amaya.

"Hey, Amaya, where's your hairpin?" The girl reached up to her head and indeed, she didn't feel her accessory anywhere.

"But... But it was there just a few minutes ago!" she exclaimed before frantically starting to look for it in the grass.

"Calm down, girl!" Connor said casually. "It's just a hairpin."

"No, it's not!" she yelled up at him, making him jump. "I got it from my mom for my third birthday! I wore it everyday since then!"

"Sounds like it's your very own lucky charm." Cameron commented. Connor then noticed that Greg's eyes went wide.

"Right." he said as he walked over to his friends. "Well, we'll keep our eyes open and tell you if we found your ring." Greg told Cameron, pulling his friends away from Cameron. When he was sure they were far enough from him, he turned to them.

"Guys, I have a confession to make. When Lionel dropped his tail for the first time, I also put that away as a lucky charm." he admitted sheepishly. Connor and Amaya just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Gross." they said in unison. Greg put his hands on his hips.

"Well, it meant something to me."

"Seriously?" Connor sighed in exasperation. "When did all my friends become so superstitious?" Greg was about to say something else, but Connor interrupted him. "Don't tell me, you've lost it too. And here in the park."

"Yeah." Greg confirmed. "I mean, it could be just a coincidence, but don't you think it's suspicious? It's like there is something or someone in the park stealing from kids and it seems to be targeting things they think brings them luck." Connor scoffed.

"Luck, schmuck. Who would steal these trinkets because of people's superstitious beliefs in them? This is stupid."

"Be that as it may," Amaya butted in. "if someone is stealing from daytime kids, we can't watch that idly!" she said, full of determination, before raising her fist. "PJ Masks, we're on our way..." the boys joined in.

"...INTO THE NIGHT TO SAVE THE DAY!"

**(PJ Masks transformation sequence)**

_Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them from messing with your day._

Connor, Amaya and Greg looked out their windows and saw the moon was up. They got out of their beds and got ready.

_Amaya becomes..._

Amaya pressed her bracelet and the red energy engulfed her, transforming her into her superhero alter ego.

..."Owlette!"

_Greg becomes..._

Greg pressed his bracelet and the green energy transformed him into his superhero self.

"Gekko!"

_Connor becomes..._

Lastly, Connor's bracelet unleashed blue energy, which transformed him into his superhero persona.

"Catboy!"

The three young heroes were then transported to their HQ in the park in three colorful beams of light and landed in their central room.

"THE PJ MASKS!" they cheerfully announced, ready for the night's mission.

The PJ Picture Player came up and Amaya walked over to it.

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" Catboy asked, crossing his arms listlessly. "Unless the PJ Picture Player has some kind of 'Luck-o-meter', it won't be easy finding those missing charms." Owlette and Gekko shared a look.

"He has a point there." Gekko told the girl. "What do you think?" Owlette started thinking.

"Well, all of the mascots went missing in the park. So, maybe the villain who took them is still there." she then reached up and started scrolling through the icons on the Picture Player. "Let's take the Owl Glider. We can search the entire park from the air and with my owl eyes, I'm sure I'll spot if there is something unusual." she pressed the Owl Glider icon on the Picture Player and the three heroes rushed to the elevator, which took them to the top floor of HQ, where the flying vehicle was ready for action. The heroes hopped into it, buckled themselves up and took off.

Once they were up in the air, Owlette activated her Owl Eyes and started scanning the park.

"Do you see something?" Gekko asked from behind her. She kept looking, but couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe that luck-o-meter would have been a good idea after all." Catboy mumbled disinterestedly as he leaned back in his seat. Owlette rolled her eyes on annoyance and was about to say something to him, before she noticed something that had her eyes go wide in horror.

"FLUTTERING FEATHERS!" she yelled as she yanked on the steering wheel. The movement the glider made was so sudden that that the boys in the backseats were thrown into the air before being pulled back by their seatbelts.

"Owlette, what are you..." Catboy leaned forward to ask, but the question answered itself when he looked out the windshield. Owlette was trying to avoid a huge flock of birds flying at the Owl Glider and the task was becoming more and more difficult with every second. A few of them even flew into the glass, making large cracks on it.

"Guys, I can't keep this up, we have to land! Brace yourselves!" she yelled. The boys didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed onto their seats and Owlette tried to land the vehicle the best she could, but unfortunately, this time the best she could was avoiding to crash into a tree and making sure they landed safely on the ground. However, she couldn't activate the glider's legs in time and the result was a long slide on the ground before they came to a halt. It took the heroes a few seconds to regain their composure after the crashland, but when they did, Owlette was the one who spoke first.

"Is everyone OK?" she asked as she looked back at them. The boys were still quite shaken from the ordeal. Gekko was breathing rapidly and Catboy was curled up into a ball in his seat with his eyes shut tight.

"I think I'm about to see my lunch again." Gekko said, feeling nauseous and was tempted to just let go, but Owlette stopped him.

"If you empty your stomach inside my glider, I'll clean it up with your tongue!" she threatened. That was all the self control Gekko needed.

"Are we dead and in heaven?" Catboy whimpered, opening his eyes slightly.

"I'm sure not because she's still here with me." Gekko replied nodding towards Owlette, earning a glare in response.

"Can we just go?" she asked in frustration as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. The boys followed suit and they all inspected the damage on the Owl Glider. Fortunately it wasn't too bad.

"Phew." Owlette sweeped her forehead in relief. "For a moment, I thought we'd have our work cut out for us with the repairs." Gekko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"By "we" you mean PJ Robot, don't you?"

"Of course." she replied, casually, making the boy roll his eyes.

"Guys, cut it out!" Catboy called out to them. "We came here for a reason." he then looked up at the flock of birds flying away. "Since when do birds migrate through our town?"

"They do sometimes, but rarely." Owlette explained. "Our chances to fly into them were slim to none, but it happened anyway."

"That sounds like beastly bad luck." Gekko said. "Looks we're already suffering the effects of losing our mascots." Catboy groaned.

"Guys, could you please give your lucky nonsense a rest at least for the time of the mission? Let's do something useful instead, like start looking for clues!"

As if on cue, the trio heard a small explosion coming deeper from the park, making them jump in surprise.

"How's that for a clue?" Gekko asked before they ran off towards the direction where it came from.

**(Gekko symbol scene transition)**

When the heroes rached the spot where they heard the blast from, Owlette flew up to a tree and activated her Owl Eyes to look around for a possible trap. Not noticing any, she signaled to the boys that the coast was clear and the three walked out from between the trees to see a small shed, which they identified as the place where the explosion came from, judging from the quite shaken state was in. Most noticeably the fact that the door was torn off.

Gekko went ahead to investigate and when he peaked inside, he saw that everything was completely destroyed and rendered useless in the blast, but strangely, he saw no one.

"It's clear." he told his colleagues. "Owlette, try to look around with your Owl Eyes. We might find something." the bird costumes girl did as she was told and scanned through the destruction, and sure enough, she soon saw something glitter under some broken wood.

"There's something there!" she pointed. Catboy looked at the spot where she was pointing at, then looked at Gekko.

"Gekko..." the green clad hero nodded and walked over to the pile of rubble.

"Super Gekko Muscles!" he yelled before leaning down to lift it. While he was holding it, Owlette picked up the object. It was a ring.

"Do you think this is the lucky ring Cameron was talking about?" Catboy asked. Owlette narrowed her eyes to get a closer look and saw the Cameron's initials were engraved into the ring.

"Unless there is another boy with a missing lucky ring and the same initials, which is pretty unlikely, then yes." she replied.

"So... Mission accomplished then?" Catboy asked.

"We still need to catch the one responsible for stealing it." Owlette replied.

"And get back the other charms. Including ours." Gekko added. Catboy groaned.

"Fine then. Let's set a trap using the ring as bait. If it's really so important to this thief, they'll come back for it." he suggested. Owlette and Gekko looked at each other then back at Catboy, silently accepting the plan.

A few minutes later, the trap was set. The PJ Masks were hiding behind a bush and Cameron's ring and was placed in the grass in a place where the thief will no doubt find it when he comes back for it.

"So... Where's your trap?" Gekko asked confused. Catboy smiled smugly.

"You're looking at it." Gekko looked even more confused and started looking around for whatever Catboy could have meant. Catboy glared at him and lightly smacked him on the back of his head.

"It's me, you vegetable! When the thief comes back for it, I'll run around them with Super Cat Speed and tie them up with Super Cat Stripes." he explained. Owlette raided an eyebrow.

"And what will we be doing?"

"Yeah!" Gekko added. "Aren't we supposed to be a team?"

"Once I catch them, you can go call Mahkra. And if something goes wrong, you can intervene. If you feel confident enough without your charms, that is." he added the last line after a short pause, causing his colleagues to glare at him.

They were sitting behind the bush for a while, but the thief failed to show up. Gekko was about to pass out, both from being extremely bored from all the waiting and from the toll that the nocturnal activities of the PJ Masks were having on him. Despite how little he showed it, he was occasionally pretty tired when a mission was taking to long. He was already snoring slightly. And Owlette was about to tell Catboy that they should probably try something else, but then, Catboy heard a crack from between the bushes and he quickly shushed his friends.

The three hereos suddenly saw movement in the bushes and crouched down to conceal themselves and watched intensely as a bald boy wearing black leather longcoat with matching black shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots walked out from between the bushes. His most distinguishing features were his green eyes and that he had the number 13 tattooed on his forehead. Immediately the Masks knew they had their guy.

"Gotcha." Catboy whispered with a smug smirk. He was about to launch himself into action, but then something very unlikely happened. Despite the weather being fairly clear that day, some dark clouds have been gathering above the park and just as Catboy was about to strike, the clouds let raindrops loose, which landed right on him.

"AGH!" Catboy screamed as he jumped out of the bushes and started to shake himself dry desperately. "Water! Wet! Gotta get it off!" Owlette and Gekko could only stare dumbfounded before slapping their foreheads in unison.

"You have got to be kidding me." Owlette murmured in annoyance. "Come on, Gekko. We might still have a chance." Gekko nodded and the two heroes jumped out of the bushes to catch the boy, but they fared no better, as the water Catboy already shook off of himself has formed puddles in the grass and as they tried to run passed, they slipped on them and fell on their backs. The boy they were trying to catch was startled at first of course, but when he saw the failure of the heroes, he quickly regained his composure and chuckled.

"I've heard you're supposed to be the PJ Masks, not the PJ Clowns." he joked. Gekko and Owlette pulled themselves together and Catboy finally managed to dry himself. All three heroes glared at the boy together.

"You call us clowns yet you're the one cracking the jokes. Funny." Gekko snarked. "Who are you, anyway?" the boy spread out his arms and bowed.

"Marco Fortune, at your begrudging service. But you can call me..." he then pointed at the '13' tattooed on his forehead. "...13!" the PJ Masks stood there for a couple of seconds, taking in his appearance and his name before Gekko spoke again.

"Well, judging from your name and your costume, creativity is obviously not one of your superpowers." he said, making his friends snicker. 13 narrowed his eyes at them.

"Creativity may not be, but I have something far more useful." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a necklace with a big circular medallion hanging from it. "This!" Catboy just raised an eyebrow but Owlette and Gekko gasped when they saw it. On the medallion was Amaya's hairpin and the Greg's lizard tail among several other items.

"Those are our lucky charms!" Owlette yelled, pointing at 13 accusingly.

"Yup." the boy replied with an evil smile. "And now that you have brought me this..." he raised Cameron's ring up, before placing it on the medallion. "...I can finally complete MY lucky charm." he gloated, placing the medallion around his neck. Owlette and Gekko looked worried, but Catboy just smiled in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Look buddy, it's getting pretty late and we've had a rough time looking for you. If you give those..." he then groaned. "I can't believe I'm actually saying that out loud - 'lucky charms' back, we might consider letting you go with a warning." 13 just smiled.

"Well, by all means, come and take them." he challenged. Gekko and Owlette looked at Catboy in concern, but he just shrugged.

"Uhm... OK." he said, clearly surprised by the offer, but he walked up to 13 to take the medallion. However just as he was about to reach it...

"OW!" Catboy yelped in pain as he jumped and grabbed his foot in pain. Owlette and Gekko ran up to check on him and looked down to see a hedgehog curled up into a ball in the grass.

"How did that get there?" Catboy asked, sitting on the ground, still holding his foot. 13 laughed at his misfortune. Owlette narrowed her eyes at him and flew at him to get the medallion but he managed to pull it away in the last moment. Owlette wanted to turn turn back to try again, but suddenly she was hit a by a strong breeze which caused her cape to get all tangled up around her and she landed rolling on the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Owlette fumed as she started to unwrap herself. 13 turned back to Gekko.

"Well, what do you think, Lizard Boy? Third time's the charm, you know? Do you feel lucky, hero? Well, do you?" he challenged. Gekko just glared at him.

"Super Gekko Camouflage!" he yelled, turning invisible. 13 smiled.

"Nifty trick, but won't fool me." he reached inside his coat and pulled out a can of soda and an empty balloon. He drank the soda and then pulled the balloon to his mouth and blew his moth's content into the balloon. He then tied up the end of it and without even looking, he tossed it up into the air. Gekko was trying to find the best spot to ambush him from and didn't see what he was doing. But he sure felt when the balloon filled with soda fell onto him and covered him in the liquid.

"Ew! This is disgusting!" he yelled. "What is this?!" 13 decided to toy with him a little.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he snickered. "All you have to know is, I see you." he then threw the empty soda can up into the air. The can hit a bird that was passing by and it fell on Gekko's head. The bird wasn't pleased with this and started to angrily peck on Gekko's head.

"Ow!" he yelled repeatedly in agony, trying to shoo the bird away, but to no avail. "Shoo, get off!" the villain laughed evilly.

"Now do you see? I am 13! The most unlucky number! Because my luck is the misfortune of others. And once my medallion is complete, I will be the luckiest guy in the world!" he boasted. Owlette raised an eyebrow.

"_When_ it is complete? So you haven't finished it yet?" she asked, still struggling to undo her cape.

"I almost got it right, before you nincompoops interrupted me with your crash landing and caused me to mess up." 13 admonished. "You have no doubt witnessed the result of that by now. So I will need a new laboratory. Like..." he thought for a moment before an evil grin grew out on his face. "...like your HQ!" he exclaimed. The heroes didn't even look surprised by this.

_'Oh, boy. Here we go again.' _Catboy thought. "You're gonna need more than luck with that." he said smugly. 13 glared down at him.

"You haven't been paying attention. My luck can help me accomplish anything! Including..." he reached inside his coat and pulled out a small black orb. "...this!" he then slammed the orb on the ground and it exploded into a huge cloud of smoke, which made the heroes eyes tear up and they started to cough. In the meantime, the villain simply walked away to carry out his plan.

It took the effects of the smoke a couple of minutes to wear off and before the Masks could collect themselves, 13 was long gone.

"Great!" Gekko fumed. "Now we have to repel another invasion on HQ. How many has there been this month already?"

"Who's counting?" Catboy shrugged. "But I wouldn't worry it, Gekko. Even if we're not there, PJ Robot can handle one intruder. And he's just some kid in a trenchcoat." he claimed confidently. Owlette on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"Uhm, in case you weren't paying attention, he just mopped the floor with all three of us within seconds. He really has luck powers on his side. They might work against PJ Robot too." Catboy groaned.

"Could you guys go two minutes without bringing up this luck nonsense? For your information, I don't believe in luck!"

"Then how do you explain the things that interrupted us before we took him out?" Gekko asked and as if on cue, the bird came back and started to peck on his head again. Frustrated, he silently activated his Gekko Muscles and flicked the bird away with his fingers.

"Statistically unlikely but still possible set of circumstances. Nothing more." Catboy replied casually.

"Seriously, Catboy!" Owlette started. "We're super-powered kids with our own set of rogues gallery and it is luck that you don't believe in?" she asked incredulously. Gekko nodded.

"She's right. You really should be more open minded."

"Nonsense." Catboy waved him off. "We'll just have to plan our next move very carefully and keep our eyes open for anything that might ruin it. Let's go!" he said, before speeding off. The other two hereos just sighed. Gekko ever slammed his forehead at Catboy's stubbornness, only to find that it's stuck to his mask and he had trouble pulling it off.

"Ew, gross! What was in that balloon?" Owlette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get a grip. It's just soda." Gekko's eyes widened in horror.

"THIS WAS IN HIS MOUTH?! EWW Thanks Owlette, that makes it even worse!" Owlette just groaned.

"This is why Flossy Flash works alone." she mumbled under her breath before taking off after Catboy.

**(Owlette Symbol Scene Transition)**

Catboy and his comrades regrouped in a bush outside HQ and were surprised to see the door at the side of the totem pole wide open.

"Looks like he's already inside." Gekko noted. Catboy frowned upon seeing this.

"We're really gonna have to upgrade our security. Come on!" he ordered as they headed towards the entrance. But just before they reached it, the gate suddenly closed in front of them. Catboy could barely stop himself before running straight into it. Owlette and Gekko weren't so quick and they ended up crashing into him and pushing him against the door. They fell back on the ground.

"What happened?" Catboy asked, rubbing his forehead in pain. Owlette and Gekko leaned out from behind him and saw that there was something on the door.

"What's that?" Gekko asked, pointing at it. Owlette stood up to look at it and saw that it was a piece of paper with the number 13 printed on it.

"13 must have left it here." she theorized. "But why?"

"Must be a bad luck charm." Gekko said. "The gate malfunctions at the most inconvenient of times for anyone who wants to enter." Catboy sighed.

"Here we go again. Let's just find another route in." they thought for a moment, before Gekko came up with an idea.

"We could try swimming in through the exit of the Gekko-mobile." he suggested. As expected, Catboy was heavily against the idea. "Well, I can't think of any other place we can get in unnoticed. If that's out of the question, we'll just have to get this door open."

"We could try nullifying the effect of this charm." Owlette suggested. "You know, with something that is generally considered lucky."

"It we could find the real reason the door malfunctions and fix it." Catboy said dismissively as he walked to the door to examine it. Owlette and Gekko shot nasty looks at him. His stubborn refusal to accept luck and his narrow mindedness was really starting to bug them.

"Wanna try to convince him or we should we try this on our own." Gekko asked in a deadpan voice. Owlette scoffed.

"Try to convince him? That's like throwing marshmallows at a brick wall. Come to think of it, that would probably be more effective." Gekko chuckled as he couldn't help but agree.

"So how do you think we should do this?" he asked. Owlette thought for a moment.

"My mom told me that when she was at school, the number four seemed to follow her everywhere. She was in room 4, she was sitting in the fourth seat of the room and she met my dad when she was in fourth grade. And even after she left school it continued. My dad asked her to marry him four years after they started dating and now there are four of us in our family with my sister!" she enumerated.

"It's like four was the lucky number of your family!" Gekko cheered. "Do you think we could make something of that?"

"It can't hurt to try. I'll knock four times on the door and see if it does anything." Owlette walked up to the door, ignoring Catboy who was fiddling with the code panel of the door which didn't seem to have any effect on it. Then she knocked four times and nothing happened at first, but then, to her surprise, the seal fell of the door and she heard a beep from the code panel, which lit up with green light and the door opened. Catboy shouted in triumph.

"There! You see? We don't need luck! All we need is to use our heads." he told them smugly before running inside. Gekko just stared at him in annoyance, but Owlette didn't even hear him. She just stared at the fist she knocked with with an affectionate smile.

"Thanks, mom." she whispered softly before following Catboy inside. The heroes ran to the elevators to get to the central room, but before they could enter, Catboy stopped and spread out his arms in front of the others.

"Wait! What if 13 messed with the elevators too?" Owlette looked at the elevator door in thought.

"You're right. We don't need a repeat of the ambush in the park. We'll have to keep our eyes open for anything." they looked around carefully, but they didn't see anything that could potentially interfere with the elevator, so Catboy very carefully pressed a switch to call it down. But then the switch exploded in sparks and the elevator shafts went dark. Catboy could barely pull his fingers away in time.

"The switch is burned out!" Gekko exclaimed. "Man, we're really plagued by bad luck!" Catboy was half inclined to believe him at this point. PJ Robot kept this place well maintained. The chances of a short circuit in HQ were slim to none.

"So how will we get up there now?" Owlette asked. Catboy started thinking. The elevators were jammed, but the doors were still open. That gave him an idea.

"Owlette, can you fly us up the shaft?" Owlette leaned in to look up and saw that the elevators were stuck on the middle floor.

"I can't. The elevators are in the way."

"Gekko could push one up to make way for us." Catboy suggested.

"I could try, but how can we be sure 13 isn't waiting for us up there?" pointed out the green costumed boy.

"He won't." Catboy said confidently. "He's so sure his 'luck' will keep us away from him that he probably still doesn't know we're in." Gekko and Owlette shared another look. This was a good point to think about, but they were sure that even if the villain doesn't know they're coming, his luck will once again protect him. Catboy still stubbornly refused to acknowledge it and the magic number 4 of Amaya's family probably won't be much of a help here. But in the end, they realized they probably don't have many other options.

"Fine. I'll do it." Gekko said finally. "But just to be safe... Super Gekko Camouflage." he turned invisible and started crawling up the shaft with Owlette floating behind him. When he reached the elevator, he placed his palm on the bottom of it and started pushing it upwards very slowly to make sure he won't make noise that would alert 13. He pushed it until there was a small gap that gave him a glance of the central room. Peeking through it, he was the villain messing with the PJ Picture Player, apparently trying to find a way to unite the luck of the charms he's stolen. And to do that, he was using a function they didn't know the Picture Player had before.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gekko hissed.

"What is it?" Owlette asked, worried. "What is he doing?"

"You're not gonna believe this. Turns out, the Picture Player DOES have a luck-o-meter!" Owlette was flabbergasted when she heard that.

"Oh, boy. Don't let Catboy find that out. We'll never hear the end of it." she deadpanned. Little did she know, it was already too late for that. The shaft echoed well enough for Catboy to hear their conversation. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to give them away, but couldn't help but grin cheekily. "Where's PJ Robot? Why didn't he stop him?" Gekko looked around to look for their robotic assistant and saw it lying deactivated on the floor.

"He must have found a way to override him and shut him down from the Picture Player." he replied, before finally pushing the elevator up enough for him to fit through and sneaking up on the villain to incapacitate him. Unfortunately for him, 13's luck has not ran out yet. The villain has previously finished another can of soda, and it's emptied can was lying on the floor, which went unnoticed by Gekko. But the sound it made when he stepped on it has not. Nor by him or 13.

"What the..." 13 turned around and even though he couldn't see Gekko, the element of surprise was gone. Owlette was also aware of this and decided to step into action. She flew out from the shaft and flew directly at the villain, but sadly even she didn't see Gekko and ended up flying into him at such a speed and force that it knocked both her and Gekko out.

Catboy heard the crash and used his super jump to jump up to the middle floor, expecting to see his friends triumphant and the villain captured, but the scene that greeted him up there horrified him. In front of the smugly grinning villain, his friends were lying unconscious.

"So unlucky..." 13 mocked the stunned hero.

"But... But how?" Catboy stuttered. 13 laughed.

"I told you. I'm the luckiest guy on Earth!" he boasted. Catboy narrowed his eyes. He's had enough of people going on about luck tonight. It was finally time to wipe the grin off of this smug jerk's face.

"Super Cat Speed!" he yelled, charging at the other boy. But before he finished calling his attack, 13 reached into his lucky coat and pulled out a rubber ball and threw it away. It kept bouncing around until it hit the floor at the exact moment Catboy's foot stepped there. The hero fell on the floor.

"Still not convinced?" 13 asked, standing over him.

"No!" Catboy protested. "There is no luck!" the villain raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Then how do you explain this?" he picked up the rubber ball again and tossed it up into the air. It landed on the switch of the picture player that turned on the air conditioner with full force and it ended up blowing Catboy away, all the way to the elevator shaft.

"So long!" he yelled to him, turning back to the computer. Catboy fell down empty shaft and landed on his face. He didn't even bother to get up quickly. He was for too ashamed for that. If he would have been more open minded and didn't refuse to believe so stubbornly, they would have captured 13 long ago. But now his friends were captured by the villain and all the luck in the world wouldn't be enough to help him now. Gekko and Owlette were right all along. Beastly bad luck for them.

However, that last thought gave him a new idea! His head shot up from the ground in a millisecond and he grinned up at the gap that lead to the central room.

"You want luck, 13? I'll give you luck!" he said. "It's time to be a hero!"

**(Catboy symbol scene transition)**

13 was almost finished with his medallion. All the lucky charms have been placed into the perfect position and the heroes were incapacitated. Owlette and Gekko came to in the meantime and they were tied to each other by their backs. Only their lucky charms were left to place on the amulet and he wanted them to see it.

"It's over, PJ Masks." he said, raising the medallion into the air and putting Amaya's hairpin and Greg's lizard tail on the wheel, before tying it around his neck. The two heroes glared up at him. "Now I am the luckiest guy on Earth and no one can stop me, not even you."

"Hey, Lucky Charms!" they heard Catboy call. They turned to see Catboy standing at the elevator door. "I don't think you're so lucky. I bet you couldn't even hit me with that rubber ball again! Go ahead and try!" 13 glared at him. Accepting the challenge, he picked up the rubber ball from the floor and chunked it at him, aiming at his head, but instead of hitting him, he was dumbstruck when he saw Catboy shattering into pieces. It took him a few moments to figure out what happened, but when he did, his face turned white.

"That... That was a..."

"A mirror." he heard Catboy speaking directly into his ear, making him jump. "That's seven years bad luck, mate." he smirked at him. 13's eyes widened and he checked his medallion. Two items, a four-leafed clover and a heart shaped amulet fell off of it. He reached down to pick them up, but Catboy was faster.

"Hey!" he called after Catboy who sped off towards the elevator shaft with the charms and jumped down. 13 followed him, but when he arrived at Gekko's base room, Catboy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?!" he growled.

"Up here, mate!" 13 looked back towards the elevator door and saw Catboy standing at the top of a double sided ladder that was opened with one side at each end of the door. Catboy then jumped down to the ground he picked up two more items as they fell of the startled boy's medallion before they even hit the ground. One of them was Cameron's ring which made this a double success.

Seeing that his chances of victory were decreasing rapidly, 13 decided to retreat while can. He ran towards the exit of the HQ, but when he opened it, he jumped with a startled cry when he saw a black cat sitting in front of him. The cat meowed up at him gently, but the villain ran away like he was roared at by a tiger. He ended up bumping into Catboy who yanked the medallion off of his neck.

"And this is the end of your luck." he said simply, before punching the boy straight across the face, causing him to spin around and fall on the ground unconscious. "I've been wanting to do that all night." he then heard clapping from behind himself and turned to see Owlette and Gekko standing there. He smiled when he saw them. "You're free!"

"Yeah. Apparently you really turned his luck around. PJ Robot reactivated and he untied us." Gekko explained.

"Just in time to see this great move." Owlette chuckled. Catboy then handed them 13's medallion which now only had their lucky charms on it.

"I think these belong to you." they smiled at him gratefully and took the items back. "Sorry I was so narrow minded. Now I know luck is real." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay." Owlette said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. To be honest, I'd rather listen to you denying luck's existence rather than listen to him going on about it." Gekko added, making the others laugh.

"Right. Now let's get in the Cat Car and drop this fortune cookie off at Mahkra! PJ Masks, all shout hooray..."

"CAUSE IN THE NIGHT WE SAVED THE DAY!"

**(Scene transition to daytime)**

The next afternoon, the trio met up with Cameron in the park.

"Here you go, Cameron. We found your ring." Connor said, handing it over to him.

"Thanks!" the boy cheered, taking it and putting it back on his finger. "How did you find it?" the kids shared looks with each other before answering.

"We got lucky." they said before bursting out laughing, much to Cameron's confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Greg waved it off. "You wanna join in our game today?" he offered, holding up his frisbee.

"Sounds good!" Cameron cheered. "Now that I have my ring back, you have no chance."

"What do you say to that, Connor?" Amaya teased.

"He may have luck, but that's still no match for my skills." he replied, throwing his frisbee as he and Cameron took off running after it. Amaya turned to Greg.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Of course! After all, four is the lucky number." the two of them laughed before running off to join the game.

**AN: And here is another fiendish villain stopped from messing with your day!****Now some of you may expect me to go back to Mad Cat after this chapter. Sadly, I have to disappoint you. There is a VERY specific chapter coming up next and If I want it to serve it's purpose, it needs to be out by the first weekend of April. I already started working on it and it's about 15-20% done. If I keep it up, I might just get it done in time. After that I'll go back to Mad Cat.** **My city's on lowdown, including university, because of this whole coronavirus craze, so I'll have time.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this. Reviews are much appreciated. See ya next time. Probably the day before April 3rd. ;)**

**Next time on Bad to the Bone:**

**Downfall!**

**_One of Romeo's forgotten inventions accidentally reactivates and starts to follow it's one given directive: Capture the PJ Masks. Romeo himself is horrified by the ruthlessness of the machine and offers the heroes help, but one of the Masks' pride once again complicates things._**

**Still haven't decided who should that one Mask be. Originally it was Catboy, but he just had two chapters for himself while Gekko had none, so it might be him. We'll see.**


	4. Downfall

**AN: Well, let's hope I'm not too late with this. Today is the release of the Resident Evil 3 Remake and my way to honor that very special occasion is to have the PJ Masks fight a villain inspired by the game's main antagonist, Nemesis!**

**Also dropping some Resident Evil references here and there, let's see if you can find them! If you've ever played them of course. Also you'll be getting your first look at Mahkra Correctional Facility for Underaged Supervillains in this chapter, which may will probably be axpanded in the future, as I'm planning at least one chapter to take place there.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Downfall! (Downfall)**

School day was over and Connor, Amaya and Greg just reached Connor's house after their walk home.

"Are you up for another game of basketball, Connor?" Greg asked eagerly as they entered the door. "I've been practicing all weekend. There's no way I'll lose now!" he claimed confidently. Connor chuckled at his friend's antics.

"I would like to, Greg. But I have to finish my art project for tomorrow's class. I'm making a tiger model out of cutout paper, but I'm only half finished with it." he explained as they were walking up the stairs.

"Me and Greg could help with it." Amaya offered. "We're already finished with ours." Connor smiled back at her. Amaya was so caring and sweet it made him feel warm just looking at her offer help with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'd rather do it on my own. If you help me, then it's not really my work, is it?" he said. Amaya frowned in confusion.

"I don't agree. We could help a little with things like painting or cutting, but in the end, it's still you who does the main work." she suggested.

"She's right, you know. There's no shame in accepting help." Connor contemplated what they were saying as he opened the door of his room, but his train of thoughts came to a screeching halt as the trio shared a surprised gasp. Connor's room looked like a bomb had recently gone off: his closet was wide open and his clothes were thrown all across the room, books and toys were scattered everywhere and his sheet and pillow were torn off the bed. After a few moments, Connor was the first one to get over his shock.

"I would welcome your help with cleaning up this mess." he said. The kids started looking around the room to find what could have caused this.

"Did you throw some kind of party here?" Greg asked. "How come you didn't invite us?" Connor was still so dumbstruck that he didn't bother rolling his eyes.

"There was no party." he replied, but before he could say anything else, he tripped in something and fell over. Amaya walked over to check on him and help him up and Greg saw the object he tripped in. It was an umbrella with red and white stripes.

"What an odd looking umbrella." Greg mused as he picked it up. Connor took it from him.

"I've been meaning to get rid of this old thing for a while now. It's been nothing but trouble." he said, throwing it over his shoulder. "How are we going to clean all this up and finish my art project by tomorrow? My mom's going to ground me into the next decade if she sees this?" Amaya put a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Don't worry, Connor. We'll clean up for you while you finish your project." she offered with a warm smile.

"We will?" Greg asked, slightly dejected, earning a sharp glare from the girl, which swiftly uplifted his spirit. "Of course we will! Although, I'm more curious about what caused this in the first place." the kids started thinking, but they were interrupted when their wristbands started beeping.

"Someone is trying to break into HQ!" Amaya exclaimed. Greg narrowed his eyes.

"Connor's room looks like it's been ransacked and now HQ is under attack? That can't be a coincidence!" Connor nodded.

"Cleaning up will have to wait! PJ Masks, we're on our way…" he yelled extending a fist.

"...INTO THE NIGHT TO SAVE THE DAY!"

**(PJ Masks transformation sequence)**

_Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish for villains to stop them from messing with your day!_

Connor, Amaya and Greg looked out their windows and saw the moon was up. They got out of their beds and got ready.

_Amaya becomes..._

Amaya pressed her bracelet and the red energy engulfed her, transforming her into her superhero alter ego.

..."Owlette!"

_Greg becomes..._

Greg pressed his bracelet and the green energy transformed him into his superhero self.

"Gekko!"

_Connor becomes..._

Lastly, Connor's bracelet unleashed blue energy, which transformed him into his superhero persona.

"Catboy!"

The three young heroes were then transported to their HQ in the park in three colorful beams of light and landed in their central room.

"THE PJ MASKS!" they cheerfully announced, ready for the night's mission.

The PJ Picture Player came up and the heroes quickly went to see if there's been a breach.

"The Picture Player says there are currently five individuals in HQ." Owlette reported.

"Three of those are obviously us, one is PJ Robot, but who is the fifth one?" Connor asked. "Someone actually got into HQ during daytime?"

"As well as your room. They must be the master of unlocking." Gekko mused. They looked around and saw the giant mess the intruder made in the central room. "And even more astoundingly, they stayed all afternoon to wait for us."

"Well then, let's find him!" Catboy said. "It's rude to keep a guest waiting."

As if on cue, they heard the elevator coming up and they turned to see a badly damaged PJ Robot float out of it before it fell on the ground and shut itself down. They all gasped in horror, but before they could go to check on their robotic assistant, something came burst through the elevator door and landed in front of the heroes.

The heroes stepped back in shock. In front of them was a giant robot, about 10 inches taller than them. It had a rough brown paint job all over it, a semicircular head with glaring red eyes and what appeared to be a mouth with long, thin, pencil shaped teeth, which gave the robot of the appearance of an angry scowl. It had large cylinder shaped torso with two long, metallic arms hanging on each side of it and large fists at the end of them. And lastly, it had two long, humanly legs which raised it into it's intimidating size. The Masks couldn't even utter a single word as they laid eyes on it. Gekko was the first one to speak up.

"I think that's going to take longer to clean up than your room." Catboy didn't bother responding. The robot scanned the heroes in front of him and received three matches for the only three targets it had in it's database. It's eyes lit up with dark red light directed at the heroes.

"PJ Masks..." the robot growled on a low, raspy voice as it slowly took a step towards the trio. They slowly started backing away.

"Looks like Romeo has been busy." Owlette said on a shaky voice.

"Romeo's at Mahkra! How could he have made this?" Gekko asked. Catboy narrowed his eyes.

"We'll ask him when we deliver the scrapped head of this thing to him on a visit later tonight. For now, Gekko, please take out the trash!" Gekko nodded.

"Gladly. Super Gekko Muscles!" he yelled, charging at the approaching machine. He pulled back his fist and threw a punch at it, expecting the robot to fall apart upon impact. However, he was shocked to see that it only stumbled back a little when he punched it. He tried to do it again and again, but the only thing he achieved was that his fists started aching. When he could no longer keep it up, the robot raised one arm and opened up the fist at the end of it, it grabbed Gekko and raised him into the air.

"Gekko!" Owlette yelled in panic as she flew forward and yanked the boy out of the machine's grasp. Fortunately, it didn't grab him too tightly yet. She put him down on the ground then turned back to robot.

"Owl Wing Wind!" she yelled, sending a wave of wind at it. While it was quite powerful, the robot didn't even flinch. It kept advancing at the two, despite Owlette's most powerful attampts of blowing it back. It was only inches away from them when Catboy finally intervened.

He ran around the robot in circles and wrapped his Super Cat Stripes around it's legs. He then tries to yank it's legs from under it, but he was nowhere near strong enough to do it. Owlette and Gekko grabbed one stripe each and joined in, but even their combined strength wasn't enough to send the machine to the ground.

The robot finally reached them and raised it's arms to grab them, but Owlette reacted in time and grabbed the two boys by their necks and flew up with them.

"What is this thing made of?!" she asked frantically.

"Relax, there's no way it can catch us up here." Catboy reassured her, but he was very quickly proven wrong. The robot locked in on their position and raised it's arms up towards them. The robot balled it's hands into fists, which made the hereos realize what was coming.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Gekko deadpanned. The robot shot it's fists out at the heroes and since Owlette was holding the two boys, she couldn't move in time evade them. They hit Owlette pretty hard and caused the heroes to fall out of the air. Gekko landed on his butt while Catboy managed to land on his feet. He looked up to see Owlette falling towards the ground and quickly ran to catch her in his arms.

"Good thing cats always land on their feet, huh?" he smiled down at her and Owlette smiled back sheepishly with a deep blush. But their moment was quickly interrupted.

"PJ Masks..." the robot growled, walking towards the heroes once again.

"Quick! To the Cat Car!" Catboy yelled, pointing towards his vehicle. They quickly ran to the car and got into their seats while Catboy ignited it.

"I don't think your furballs will work on this thing." Gekko noted as he bucleld up his belt.

"Nor do I. But that's not what I'm planning." Catboy replied. "Hang onto your seats!" he then floored the gas pedal and drove straight at the approaching machine. The robot raised it's arms in front of itself and actually managed to stop the car, but it was still pushing it back ever so slightly. But what happened next shocked the heroes. The robot grabbed the sides of the car and raised it over itself! It then started violently shaking it.

"PJ Masks..."

"It's definitely not Romeo's smartest creation." Gekko remarked. "At least as far as vocabulary is concerned." Catboy had to act quickly. He ejected himself and the others from the vehicle and ran up to the picture player. He then used a switch to open the door of the second floor of HQ and signaled Owlette to get them out of there. The red costumed girl flew up and grabbed the boys by their necks and flew out of HQ with them. The robot was still too busy trying to pick apart the Cat Car to find the heroes to notice what they were doing, but when he turned it over in the air and saw the empty seats, it started looking around for them, just in time to catch a small glimpse of them exiting the open Catboy symbol door.

Owlette and the boys landed in front the totem pole to catch their breath.

"What the dang was that thing?" Owlette gasped frantically?

"Another robot of Romeo's. What else?" Gekko replied.

"I saw that, genius! But how could he made something so powerful?" Before Gekko could answer, they heard Catboy shout.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he used his super speed to yank his friends away from something they didn't notice falling towards them. Catboy pulled them away so suddenly that they all fell to the ground and they only looked up when they heard a huge crash. They saw the Cat Car on the spot they were just standing a few moments ago.

"Gasping Geckos!" Gekko exclaimed. "Thanks, Catboy! That was way too close!"

"No kidding!" Catboy agreed. "We were almost a PJ Sandwich!" Owlette and Gekko shot an odd look at Catboy for the use of this strange metaphor, but before they could address it, the robot dropped in from above and landed in front of them, making huge cracks in the pavement. The heroes screamed and took off running. The robot tried to follow them, but for all of it's strenthgs, it wasn't very fast.

Instead, it raised it's arms and shot out it's rocket fists at the heroes again. But this time, Gekko, who looked over his shoulders and saw what it was doing, wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Oh, not this time, rust bucket!" he then stopped and turned around, activated his Super Gekko Muscles and just before the rocket fists reached him, he jumped up into the air and kicked them back towards the machine. The robot didn't have time to react. The fists crashed back into it's body and they made it stagger back and fall onto it's knees. Gekko smirked in satisfaction, but still hurried to join his friends running away. He had a feeling the robot won't be down for long.

While Gekko's feeling ended up being correct, his little stunt bought enough time for the hereos to lose their pursuer and hide in an alley. They leaned back against the wall, panting heavily. After they caught their breath, Catboy peeked out from behind the wall. The other two kids didn't even dare to breath while they were waiting for him to confirm if the coast was clear. They half expected the robot to just jump out from around the corner and resume the chase. But to their indescribable relief, Catboy gave them the thumbs up.

"What are we going to do now?!" Owlette panicked. "That thing is unstoppable!"

"No, it's not." Catboy replied. "Didn't you see what Gekko just did?"

"I was slightly occupied with running for my life. Didn't really have time to spectate Gekko." Owlette deadpanned, earning an annoyed stare from Gekko.

"Then I'll explain. I managed to throw it's rocket fists back at it and it made it fall over. It isn't invulnerable. We'll just need to find something stronger than the material it's made of and hit back." Gekko explained, smacking his fist into his palm. But Owlette saw some flaws in this plan that prevented her from sharing his enthusiasm.

"Look, I wouldn't rain on your parade for the world, but even if we had a way to analyze what it was made of, we'd have to get up close to it and seeing as how relentless that thing is when we're around it, I don't think we'd have two seconds to take a sample without it unleashing an army's worth of firepower on us." this was a solid point that did cause the two boys to start thinking. After a while, Gekko snapped his fingers in realization.

"Maybe we won't have to!" he blurted out loudly, startling Catboy and Owlette, who then turned to him curiously. "More likely than not, this thing was built by Romeo. If anyone knows how to stop this thing, it's him." Catboy and Owlette stood silently for a while, then Owlette reached inside her cape and pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to Catboy.

"Here." she sais dejectedly. Gekko raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I don't know about?"

"It's a little game between me and Catboy. Whenever you have an idea, I give a dollar to Catboy if it's usable and if it's rubbish, he gives me one." Gekko's eyes widened.

"You guys do this behind my back?!" he yelled. Catboy raised his arms defensively.

"I just wanted to get her to have more faith in you!" he defended. "Although, in the current situation, I feel like I should be the one paying you." he told Owlette. "Going to Romeo for help? Are you nuts?!"

"He's right, though." Owlette said. "Who's better to tell us how to destroy the monster than it's creator?" Catboy waved her off.

"We don't need help from a villain!" he declared firmly. Owlette raised a brow at him.

"This again? Why do I get the feeling there is more behind your refusal of help than you're willing to admit?" Catboy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, you can feel however you want! We can put an end to this on our own and..."

"Uh, guys!" Gekko interrupted his little rant. He was looking at the streets with a very worried look on his face. "I hate to interrupt your private time, but..." his friends walked up to him at the corner and leaned out to see what he was looking at. Just as they feared, the machine has returned. It was stalking the street, knocking over trash bins, benches and even cars looking for the hereos. It made them quite nervous to say the least. But it also gave Catboy an idea.

"I don't think we'll need to hit hit it." he said with a cocky smirk. "If we somehow make it fall, it will be crushed by it's own strength." His friends looked at him questioningly.

"And just how do you plan to make it fall?" Owlette asked.

"We may not have been strong enough to pull out it's legs from under it, but maybe if we set a trap, it's own weight will do the job!" Catboy specialized and just before the robot was about to walk past two lamp posts, he sped past his friends and quickly set a trap by tying his Cat Stripes around the posts. The machine walked into the stripe, but instead of tripping in it, the stripe merely tightened and it ended up pulling Catboy off of his feet. The robot sensed the scream the feline hero let out when he was yanked off of his legs and turned to see him flying towards it. Catboy crashed into the robot and fell on his back, groaning in pain. The robot grabbed his stripes and started twirling him around in the air before slamming him into the ground. It then pulled him over it's head and slammed him into the opposite site. It then started repeating this process over and over again as Owlette and Gekko watched.

"Nice work, Catboy!" Owlette cheered. "Keep the robot busy while we visit Romeo and make him help us!"

"I don't think that was his intention." Gekko said.

"I know."

**(Owlette Symbol Scene Transition)**

Mahkra Correctional Facility For Underaged Supervillains was not as special of an institution on the outside as it was on the inside. It may have been a prison for superpowered criminals who weren't even 10 years old yet, but from an outside view, it looked like a perfectly ordinary school. Except for a few tiny enhanced security features, most noticeably the 10 meters tall concrete walls topped off with barbed wires. It was the insides that contained the real wonder.

The facility had a small security force, because even though most of the inmates were powerless without certain items they possessed, they were still rather dangerous and unpredictable individuals. But Gekko hasn't seen many of them since they got there. He himself hasn't been to this place many times - and he couldn't be more thankful for it as he looked over the interiors. They were currently being escorted by a guard to Romeo's dorm and he was slightly unnerved.

"How do they keep this place in order? Where are the other guards?" he found himself asking.

"Most of them are stationed in G Wing." Owlette told him. "That needs the most attention. It houses some of the more... exotic inmates."

"Like the Wolfies?" Gekko asked curiously. Owlette shot him a grim look.

"Trust me, the Wolfies are just the tip of the iceberg." she said ominously, making Gekko shudder. Owlette just sighed. Part of the reason she was always so hard on Gekko was to toughen him up. He was the one who joined the team the latest and before he came along, she and Catboy saw some things that effectively destroyed their childhood innocence. And most of them resided in the underground G Wing. She prayed Gekko never had to face things like that, but she knew better. And he had to be ready.

"Here we are." the guard said as they arrived at a door. "Can you handle yourselves in there on your own?" he asked as he pulled out the key and unlocked it. Owlette nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Just stay outside and watch door." she told as she and and Gekko entered the room.

Once inside, Gekko switched on the lights. The dorm Romeo resided in was fairly normal. It had a closet for his clothes - which consisted of only seven labcoats, one for each day of the week, a desk with several papers on it, which once Owlette shot a glance at it realized features some scribblings of what appeared to be inventions he hasn't used yet, Owlette made a mental note for herself to inform the guard about those, a window which looked at the courtyard and the bed the evil genius was currently sleeping on.

"Wow. Look at him sleeping. He looks so peaceful." Gekko said in wonder. Owlette just scoffed.

"Not for long." she replied, nudging Romeo on the chest. "Get up, Mecano! We'd have a few words with you!" that did not wake him up, so Owlette picked up the half filled glass of water she saw on the desk and poured it's content on the sleeping villain's head. That instantly did the trick.

"What the..." Romeo yelled as he looked around for the source of the rude awakening. His gaze eventually landed on the two heroes glaring at him angrily and growled in annoyance. "It wasn't enough that you had me thrown in here, now you came just to rub it in my face, didn't you?"

"We wouldn't bother coming all the way down here just to do that." Owlette replied. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't need to talk to you."

"This'll better be good, PJ Pinheads. I don't appreciate being waken up so late." he snapped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Owlette merely hardened her glare on him.

"Well, we don't appreciate being harassed by another of your mechanical monsters, Romeo, so consider us even." Romeo was not the least interested in what the heroes had to say up to that point, but that last one made him look up.

"What are you talking about, feathers? I haven't bulit a new robot in over a month."

"Then how do you explain a giant robot invading HQ, throwing us out, almost flattenning us by throwing the Cat Car at us and chasing us through the enitre city?" Owlette questioned. Romeo put his finger on his chin in thought.

"I can't. But it looks like it has it in for you. What's it like?" Owlette and Gekko looked down, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Well, it's large."

"Has an expression like it constantly has to listen to you."

"It chants 'PJ Masks' over and over."

"It can lift and throw cars like ragdolls."

"It can use it's fists as rockets." that last one got Romeo's attention.

"Rocket fists?" he whispered in intrigue and something that Owlette thought to be a slight hint of fear. "What else do you know about it? Anything unique?" the heroes thought for a moment before Gekko came to a realization.

"I recall seeing something distinguishing on it when I fought it at HQ. A word was printed on the side of it's torso."

"What was it?" Owlette asked curiously.

"Downfall."

Romeo's face went pale when he heard that, which didn't go unnoticed by Owlette.

"You've got something to tell us Romeo?" she asked with her hand on her hips. Romeo eventually gave in.

"Downfall supposed to be my magnum opus. A perfect, unstoppable weapon with the sole purpose of finally getting you out of my way."

"I take it that didn't work out." Gekko snarked. Romeo glared up at him.

"It did. Far too well, unfortunatley. It's relentless. It stops at nothing. And because I didn't finish it properly, it doesn't even obey me. It only listens to it's programming which contains just one order: Capture you." Owlette studied Romeo for a while, taking in what he said.

"You're afraid of it." she deduced. "How do we stop it?"

"You can't. Not without me."

"I had a feeling this was coming." Gekko said under his breath.

"Make no mistake, I still don't like you. But Downfall is an abomination of technology. I never used it because even I found it too dangerous. It has to be stopped." Owlette raised an eyebrow.

"You never used it? Then how is it coming after us?" Romeo thought for a

"My best guess is someone has found out about it and is now using it against you. Many villains did that with my inventions in the past." the two heroes looked at each other. This was true after all.

"So what would you suggest we do?" Gekko asked after a few moments.

"As you no doubt noticed, there's not much that can physically hurt it. Obviously you didn't try a more tactical approach." the heroes rolled their eyes. "It takes a genius like me to consider something other than smashing things. All we have to do is erase it's programming. Without it's programming, even the most powerful robot is little more than paperweight."

"So how do we do it?" Owlette asked.

"Well... that's the tricky part. I can make device to do the task, but it can only be done from up close. And it will be a lenghty process." the villain explained.

"We can do that." Owlette said. "Just make sure the device works."

"Please, remember who you're talking to." Romeo replied smugly. "By the way, where did you leave the cat?"

"He's keeping your robot busy while we're talking with you." Gekko answered.

"Alone?" Romeo asked in confusion. "Don't you think that's a little too much for him?"

"Please, remember who you're talking to." Owlette replied smugly, making Gekko chuckle.

"Yeah, he's been through far worse. He can handle himself."

**(Gekko Symbol Scene Transition)**

Catboy was currently hanging from a lamppost by his Super Cat Stripes and he was waving back and forth as Downfall was using him as a punching bag. He was going at it for a while now and when he finally stopped, Catboy got his spinning head straight and looked at it.

"You know what? I'm willing to discuss a draw." Apparently the robot wasn't happy with the offer, as it raised it's left arm and started spinning it around it's shoulder, preparing for another punch. Catboy started closing his eyes to brace himself, but before he did, he saw a sudden flash of bright light appear on his left. He and the robot both turned their heads towards the light source at the same time and saw Romeo's lab speeding towards them.

The lab collided with the robot at full speed, which was enough to push it back a little. But it managed to put it's feet back on the ground and put it's arms around the lab and stopped it, engaging in a clash of thrust with it. Romeo and the other two heroes were sitting in the cockpit and they saw the mechine looking up at them with it's eyes reddening when it saw Owlette and Gekko.

"PJ Masks..." Downfall started pounding the glass of the cockpit aggressively to get to the two hereos.

"Quick, Romeo! Use the device!" Owlette yelled.

"Don't boss me around, bird brain!" he yelled back, but did as he was told nevertheless. "You lose, big guy!" he said as he pulled out a handheld device with a small screen on it. Romeo pressed a few buttons on it. Downfall's schematics appeared on the screen and the device started running a jamming signal to erase the machine's programming. But it wasn't working.

"It's still punching the glass!" Gekko shouted in panic.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Romeo snapped back, frantically pushing the buttons on his device. "The signal's not strong enough. We need to be directly next to the robot for the remote to work!"

"You're about to get your wish!" Owlette yelled, pointing at the robot as it's fist finally broke through the glass and tore it apart from the inside. It first grabbed Romeo and pulled it out of the cockpit. It ran a scan on him and realized him as it's creator, but that information was insignificant. It's only directive was the PJ Masks. It threw Romeo over it's shoulder casually and went back into the wrecked cockpit to get the hereos. Romeo wasn't amused in the slightest.

"How could you treat your creator so shamefully? You really are a rotten egg!" Romeo yelled, angrily shaking his fists at it. The robot paid him no mind. Unlike someone else.

"Romeo!" Catboy called out. The cat themed hero has pulled himsellf together after ths distraction their friends created and marched up to Romeo. "What are you doing here?!" Romeo glared back at him.

"Unlike you, I'm trying to stop this monstrosity!"

"Did the others drag you here?" Catboy fumed. "Seriously! I told them we didn't need you!"

"Well, it doesn't look that way to me." their dispute was interrupted by a scream from Owlette. They turned to see Downfall pulling the two heroes out of the lab's cockpit and holding them up firmly in their grasp. Catboy gasped.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm coming!" he was about to take off, but Romeo pulled him back.

"Wait, you'll need this!" he tried to hand him the remote, but Catboy firmly pushed it back.

"I don't need anything. Especially from you!" he growled at him before speeding off into battle. Romeo scoffed after him.

"Have it your way. Might use some extra tuning anyway." he muttered as he went back to adjust his device.

Meanwhile, Downfall opened up it's chest to reveal an empty tank and placed the squriming Owlette inside. He was about to do the same to Gekko, but Catboy interrupted it. He ran up to it and successfully pulled Owlette out of the robot's chest. In response, Downfall kicked him away and he crashed right back into Romeo, sending the two rolling down the whole street. Downfall then put Gekko inside the tank and closed it's chest.

"Gekko!" Owlette screamed and tried to instinctively fly at the machine to help her friend. before remembering what happened the last time and realizing that Romeo's device was the only hope to save him. She followed the two boys down the street until they finally came to a halt and were now trying to untangle themselves.

"Watch it, you feline fool! You almost broke the only thing that could save your sorry tail!" Catboy glared at him.

"Owlette, what is he doing here?" he asked. "Didn't I tell you we don't need him?" Owlette narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sometimes, I really want to give you a sobering punch in the face! Exactly how much progress you made in stopping the robot since we left to get Romeo?" she admonished. Catboy looked down in shame. "I thought so." Owlette continued. "What is wrong with you tody, Catboy? What's your problem with admitting that sometimes we need some help?" Catboy stared down at the ground for a while before answering.

"BECAUSE THAT'S LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Catboy blurted out, making Owlette step back in shock. She wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"Sometime I feel like I'm just not good enough for all of this! And being able to do things right is the only way to prove myself otherwise! And if I have to ask for help... than it's not really me who gets things done, is it?" Owlette studied him for a while, taking in everything he just said before finally approaching him.

"Catboy, there is no shame in accepting help." she told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We may be superheroes, but we are still human. And a human's strength comes not only from brawn or intelligence, but also from his allies." Catboy looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Even reluctant ones, like Romeo?" he asked jokingly. Romeo scoffed at him in the background.

"Yes." Owlette replied with a chuckle. "It doesn't make you any less, Catboy. In fact, admiting you need help takes even more strength than doing everything by yourself." Catboy smiled up at her tenderly.

"Thank you, Owlette. I don't know how I ever deserved you." he said, taking her hand into his own.

"If you kiss, I'm gonna throw up." Romeo butted in from behind them, making them jump apart with huge blushes on their faces.

"Anyway..." Catboy started sheepishly. "What is your plan to stop this thing, Romeo?" Romoe rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're interested in my genius?" Owlette sent him a threatening glare.

"Don't push your luck." she warned, making Romeo nervously gulp.

"Uh... okay." he held up the remote. "I named this thing the Synthetic Tracker And Reprogramming System." Owlette thought about this for a few seconds.

"'S.T.A.R.S.'?" she asked. Romeo shrugged.

"Yeah, 'S.T.A.R.S.', if you wanna have fun with acronyms. Anyway, this can erase the programming of any computer or robot, but it only works from very close. You have to get as close to Downfall as you can for it to work." Catboy snapped his fingers as an idea crossed his mind.

"I know just how we can do that!"

"That's good, because it caught up with us!" Romeo shouted, pointing at the approaching figure of Downfall. Catboy smirked.

"Right on time." he said, cracking his fists. "It's time to be a hero!" he then turned to the other two.

"Romeo, get your remote ready so it'll only need one button push to shut the robot down. Then give it to Owlette. I'll get the attention of the robot and when I give the sign, throw it." he instructed.

"To you?" Owlette asked. Catboy smiled.

"You'll know where, trust me. Now get out of here. Leave the rest to me." They didn't know exactly what he was up to, but did as they were told. Catboy then turned to the robot.

"Alright, you big, ugly trash bin, you want me? Come and get me!" Downfall locked in on him.

"PJ Masks..." it raised it's fist and fired it at Catboy who dodged it with ease.

"Is that the best you can do? I can't see why Romeo was so proud of you." even though insults - much like everything else - flew over the machine's head, it started chasing Catboy at a slightly increased pace. Although Catboy still didn't need his Super Speed to keep his distance. The machine eventually got tired of this and it actually leaped into the air and came crashing down exactly where Catboy was just a second ago. He barely managed to dodge in time. "Okay, now I'm starting to get it. It's time to step on it! Super Cat Speed!" he then sped off towards the direction of HQ.

**(Catboy Symbol Scene Transition)**

"Are you finished yet?!" Owlette asked inpatiently as they were hiding in the bushes around HQ. Romeo was still trying to calibrate the remote and was getting more and more frustrated with her constant nagging.

"You can't rush perfection, feather face. Now put a worm in it and let me work."

"Owls don't even eat worms! Some genius you are!"

"Whatever. Just shut your beak."

"Do I need to remind you that this whole mess is your fault to begin with?"

"Do I need to remind you that without me you would already be robot toast?" Before Amaya could respond, she heard a whooshing sound which made her ralize that Catboy was on his way there. He saw Owlette and Romeo hiding in the bushes and turned around to see Downfall arriving at the gate of the path leading to HQ.

"PJ Masks..." it growled as it once again fired it's fists at Catboy again, who was getting tired by now and was having more and more trouble with dodging it's attacks.

"I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE, Guys?!" he urged them.

"Almost done!" Romeo called out pressing a few more buttons on S.T.A.R.S.. "Keep it busy!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Catboy stopped for a moment to yell at Romeo and that was a mistake. Downfall leaped into the air and landed next to him with such a force that it knocked him off of his feet. It's fists were reattached and it picked Catboy up, grabbing him tightly.

"Romeo!" Catboy screamed as Downfaall opened it's chest to toss Catboy in next to the trapped Gekko.

"GOT IT!" Romeo shouted and handed the device to Owlette. "Your turn now. I hope for your friends' sake that you won't mess it up." Owlette narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hope for _your_ sake that it works." she hissed, taking the device and flying up, when Catboy saw this, he signaled.

"NOW!" just like Catboy promised a few minutes ago, Owlette knew exactly what to do. She threw the remote to Gekko inside the robot. "Press it, Gekko!"

Gekko raised his hand and brought his finger down on the switch. "Game... over." he said as the device activated and Downfall's movements came to a sudden halt and it's body started twitching. Gekko hurriedly jumped out on the hole in the machine's chest and joined his friends in front of the twitchitng robot as the light slowly fading from it's eyes.

"P... J... Maaaas..." it never finished that final grunt as the lights in it's eyes died and the once mighty machine fell forward and crashed into the ground with an almost deafening sound. The three hereos studied the robot for a while until they finally convinced themselves that it was down for good.

"It's over." Owlette muttered, almost afraid to believe it. This had to be one of their most dificult battles so far.

"It is." Catboy assured, letting out a sigh of relief. Gekko was the only one who didn't look completely relieved.

"Uh... guys, where's Romeo?" the heroes looked around, lookind for the villain, until they heard a loud engine roar and saw him in his lab at the gate.

"Well, it was fun, but if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for getting me out of Mahkra." the heroes looked completely dumbfounded. How on earth could they allowed this to happen?" You can keep the robot and S.T.A.R.S. as a souvenier of tonight. They're of no use to me anymore. See ya next time! And next time, I will win and rule the world!" he then drove off, laughing his signature laugh, leaving the three embarrassed heroes behind.

"Gasping Geckos." Gekko said. "I have a feeling Warden Mahkra won't be too happy about this." Catboy just waved it off with a smile.

"Don"t worry, Gekko. The good thing about villains is there's always another chance to get them."

"That's true." Gekko agreed. Catboy looked over at Owlette and saw her looking over the downed machine, deep in thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking. Romeo said he never used this machine. How do you think it came to life then?" Catboy and Gekko looked at each other in concern.

"He said it himself." Gekko answered eventually. "Must have been another villain. It happened before."

"Yeah, but when that happened, the villain responsible always reveled himself. Always owned up what they did. This time... it's different." she explained.

"We'll look into it later. But right now, I think we should call it a night." Catboy suggested. Getting rather tired herself, Owlette agreed.

"PJ Masks, all shout hooray..."

"CAUSE IN THE NIGHT WE SAVED THE DAY!"

Unknown to the heroes, from a nearby lamppost, a pitch black raven was watching them and the entire battle as well. After the heroes victory cry, it narrowed it's eyes at them, turned around and flew off into the night.

**(Scene transition to daytime)**

Amaya and Greg were back in Connor's room, finishing the final touches on cleaning up the room after the mess Downfall made while seaching for them. Connor was sitting at his desk finishing his art project.

"It's done!" Connor announced cheerfully. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're done as well!" Amaya replied, tucking the sheets on Connor's bed in.

"And now that we are done, you can't escape from our basketball rematch, Connor." Greg said cockliy, picking up the basketball from the corner. "See you at the park!" he then ran out laughing. Connor turned to Amaya.

"Hey, I think I'll need some help with this. With all his enthusiasm!" he told her. Amaya just chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll appreciate my help more than a villain's." they both laughed at this and ran after Greg outside.

**AN: Well, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading it and please leave a review.**

**I'll get back to Mad Cat following this, but I already have this story's next chapter planned out: After paying homage to one of my favorite video game series, the PJ Masks will pay tribute to everyone affected by the COVID-19 phenomenon, by taking on a villain who is a walking virus factory! And also, it's time for Gekko to finally have a chapter, so it'll be his turn!**

**Next time on Bad to the Bone:**

**Gekko in Quarantine (Germia)**

**_A new villain in town is making everyone sick. Gekko is eager to take them down, but he has to learn that sometimes the indirect approach is much more__ effective_.**

**See ya next time! Stay at home, stay healthy, stay awesome!**


End file.
